Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of Night
by CapitalCheese
Summary: Through a series of losses, battles, and tragedies, Raven and Robin become closer. Multi-Chapter. RobinRaven
1. Loss of a Loved One

**Author's Note:** I can not claim to be very dedicated Teen Titans fan. In fact, I've only seen a total of five episodes all the way through. I have, however, ascertained two facts from watching said show:

1. Raven is the coolest.

2. The writers of the show are obviously leaning towards a Robin/Starfire couple-ship in the near future.

I have decided however, that the later of these two feels… unsatisfactory. (I felt the same about the couple-ship of Fred/Daphne on Scooby Doo). Something about 'the-popular-handsome-jock' hooking up with 'the-popular-pretty-cheerleader' just never sat right with me, as I am sure it doesn't sit right with most other females in my age group. A relationship like that seems so linear and obvious, so completely not thought out that it feels abrupt and forced. So, after watching a recent episode called "Birthmark" you could imagine how excited I was to see more interaction going on between Raven (the-strange-gothic-girl) and Robin (the-popular-handsome-jock). Although I fully realize that such a coupling is completely unacceptable to young people under the age of 13 or so, I (as a seasoned veteran of being a teenager) found that any relationship between Robin and Raven would be incredibly interesting/dramatic/out-of-the-ordinary and so here I am now, compelled to write a fiction that suits my ideals better. This is nothing against Starfire, I like her very much, thank you.

Also, I'm using the comic book Raven's physical description instead of the T.V. shows because… well, because I feel like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing. Nothing is a good fellow, but doesn't earn me much money. Don't sue. Also, the title comes from The Beatles song 'Blackbird'

**Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of Night**

It has been two weeks, to the day, virtually to the hour, and he still has not uttered one single, solitary word about it. Not one. In fact, he hasn't said much of anything, or done much of anything for that matter.

He keeps to himself more often than not, apparently preferring the company of his expressionless bedroom walls than to that of the mindless banter of our fellow team mates… not that I can truly blame him… after all, who am _I_ to talk? But it is still very out of character for him, and if nothing else, I can recognize dangerous ground when it's being tread on. He is acting far too much like me for my own idioms sake, and I'm sure the others would agree when I say that this tower is to damn small for two Raven's.

He's still playing the part of unruffled leader just fine, but I know he's slipping; I can see it in his subtlety. True, he may have always had a reserved temperament, but behind the façade of 'cool and collected' hero he's always had a reckless nature, stemming from what I always assumed was his younger years as an acrobat. One needs to be a bit fearless when working without a safety net, I suppose.

Fighting beside Robin long enough has made me accustomed to the atmosphere of sheer _cockiness _that encapsulates him in a haze strong enough to make even the most apathetic of us quite nauseous… but lately… lately that smug demeanor has been missing, it's been replaced, substituted with an emotion that our Robin isn't very familiar with… fear.

Fear of his own fragile mortality and of those he cares about; a fear that it does not take much to bring down even the most invulnerable of super hero's.

I'd tell you that I could see all this in his eyes, but it would be a lie. I suppose his mask has other uses besides his pathetic attempt to keep his anonymity. Of course the others may not know who he really his, but then again the others haven't floated through his oblique mind. I know him very well indeed… better than I let on. I know him so well I don't need to ever know what his eyes look like to know what emotions are generating from them.

The other Titans know what's happened, but they are doing there best to ignore it. They believe that when Robin needs them, he will come to them. They don't understand that he would rather rot from the inside out then go to any of them for help. Robin's independence will be his undoing. He'll slowly unravel until all that's left is a long string of memories of what use to be. I've seen it happen. Emotions are deadly things.

So now, as I watch him play with his plate of spaghetti and tofu-balls (courtesy of Beast Boy), I realize that if anything is to be done it has to be me who does it.

I slowly shake my head beneath my hood and wrap my ice cold fingers around my tea cup, _I really don't want to do this._

"Hey Robin, man," Beast Boy squeaks at our captain, "you up for a hot game of 'Hot Rod 2: Burning Rubber'? Cyborg's been unbeaten so far and I think together you and I have a chance of taking him down."

Robin takes his eyes of his plate for a second to acknowledge the changeling, "No thanks, BB, I think I'm going to turn in early tonight."

Although I don't spare the others a glance, I know that Beast Boys ears have dropped, and Cyborg and Starfire probably look dejected too. It's all just reaffirming what I know I have to do.

I sigh softly and take a sip of tea, wincing a moment as the hot liquid scalds my tongue. _This is your entire fault, **Wayne**…_ I think bitterly as I wrack my already tired brain for a more impressive plan than the one that I've got. I close my eyes… _no, nothing else will work…I just hope he can forgive me…_

* * *

_**Two Week Earlier**_

"_Ring! Ring! Ring!_"

I cracked an eye open as I heard the phone in the kitchen ringing. _I'm not answering that_, I thought as I closed my eye once again, preparing to resume meditation. _Beast Boy and Cyborg can get off their butts and answer it. _

"Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"_-Ring! Ring! Ring!"_

"Would somebody get the damn phone?" I yelled, doing my best to keep my irritation in check. Honestly, Cyborg and Beastboy were five feet away from the phone, they could answer it.

"_Ring! Ring! Ring!_"

Three books flew off my shelf as I jumped off my bed and threw open my door, "Cyborg! Beast Boy! Can't you hear the phone?"

No answer. Where the hell were they?

"_Ring! Ring! Ring!_"

Realizing that no one else had any intention on answering the phone, or at least had no indication the phone was ringing, I sighed and quickly flew down the hall to the kitchen.

"_Ring! Ring! Ri-_"

"-Hello?"

"Yes, hello," answered a decidedly distressed, English accented, older male voice.

An odd feeling passed through me, _something's wrong. _"May I help you?"

"Oh, yes. Er, is Master Grays- _Robin_ there please?"

The way the man stumbled over Robin's real name and how unaccustomed he sounded to saying the name 'Robin' helped me to ascertain who the caller was, though I thought it would be politer to ask, "May I tell him who's calling?"

"Er, yes. Yes, of course. Could you tell him that this is _Al_?"

I smirked, _Alfred, _"Of course, _Al_, just one moment please."

I knew Robin would probably be in the gymnasium, because, as Red X has pointed out, albeit less tactfully, Robin has no other hobbies and was oh so painfully predictable.

I quickly flew down the hall and to the gym. As I flew nearer I couldn't help but smirk as I heard the indicative sounds of Robin grunting as he pounded away at an invisible foe.

"Gee Robin;" I said after I had opened the door and closed it again behind me, "I'm sure that if you ask politely the punching bag would gladly return the money it owes you."

Robin chuckled as he took off his wrist guards, "As much as I love your witty repartee, Raven, I'm smart enough to know that you don't bother anyone unless they have either directly bothered you, or indirectly bothered you. So which is it?"

I couldn't help but smile, "You have a telephone call, in the kitchen. A nice older man with an English accent… said his name was _Al_."

Robin's back stiffened and he looks me straight in the eye. He was in business mode, "What does Alfred want?"

I paused a moment as I tried to figure out what emotion I had heard through Alfred's voice. I shook my head, "I don't know Robin, but he did sound a bit distressed over some-"

He raced out of the room before I had even finished my sentence.

Stuck between my own curiosity and my deep respect for Robin's privacy, I slowly followed him out of the gym and back down the hall to the kitchen. I didn't hear much speaking and I automatically began fearing the worst. I sprinted down the remainder of the hall, but by the time I reached the kitchen, Robin had already hung up the phone and was looking, for lack of a stronger term, destroyed.

"Robin?" I ventured gently.

He didn't acknowledge me, just stared off in the distance.

I walked up close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Robin what happened?"

He stood up brusquely and moved father away from me, a coldness I could not see before, followed him. "It's none of your concern, Raven, just an unfortunate family matter."

I reached out and grabbed his arm firmly, "Robin you nee-"

"-I said no, Raven, so just drop it!" He yelled and violently threw my arm off of his, before walking into his room.

His callousness would have received a harsher rebuttal from me, in fact I had planned to say one…but before I got that chance, a faint spinning in the back of my mind alerted me to one of my lesser known powers… and just as I fell on the couch, I blacked out….

_I was a young boy flying through the air and into my mother awaiting arms as the audience applauded me and she and us, and then death, they were stolen from me, I could have stopped it, but I didn't and now I have no one…only death……. Bruce Wayne and his big house and his bikes and how I've finally got someone to take care of me forever, someone who will never die because I made a mistake... I am Robin…to protect…. forming the Titans…to protect with company… visiting Bruce anytime I could, thanking him for his understanding of the Titans… calling him my father….the telephone call, Alfred… Alfred the butler… "Master Wayne is dead Master Grayson…he took a nasty fall while training… no bad guys to fight… no one to bring to justice… just the miscalculations of an aging man…. Please come to the funeral ….. We're planning it for two weeks from Friday… at the Manor…please come. ..We need you."_

When I awoke from my vision, it was all over the television. 'Bruce Wayne died today….' 'Death at Wayne manor, news at eleven' 'the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne was accidentally killed today in his mansion after falling off equipment in his personal gym and hitting his chest against the corner of a forgotten crate, causing his heartbeat to become erratic and eventually go into arrest…' so on and so on, on every channel. Robin must be dying. _There nothing I can do…he'll go to one of the others. Starfire is always chipper, he'll go to her, cry on her shoulder and then he'll be fine. _

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**Pres**__**ent**_

Of course things with Starfire hadn't gone as swimmingly as I had hoped. Instead Robin seemed even more reclusive after the incident. Starfire had come back quite happy with a job well done, that I didn't have the heart to tell the naive Tamaranian that in reality it hadn't really worked, and that Robin was just putting up an excellent front so that the others wouldn't bother him. And they _have_ bought his front and they _haven't _bothered him too much… they just accepted that he was going through a rough patch and that eventually he'll bounce back just like all the other times.

I, as I have explained before, know better. Takes one to know one, right?

I let out a loud exasperated sigh and prepared for what would become one of the greatest upsets in Titan history. _Well, here it goes…_

"You know," I said as casually as I could manage, though my heart was pounding, "I never really liked Batman."

The heavy silence that fell over the room was like nothing I had ever felt before… it was thick and completely revolting. My stomach turned so hard that it took concentrated effort not to up-chuck all over the table.

"Umm, Raven?" Beast Boy ventured hesitantly.

I breathed deep and looked around at the rest of the Titans. Starfire, BB, and

Cyborg were looking at me in complete disbelief, but it wasn't their reaction I was interested in. My eyes slowly cross the table to look into Robin's, but I couldn't because he was starring straight down into his spaghetti, pretending like he hadn't heard.

_You can't fool me, Robin, I can see you're angry._ I watched as Robin's fork slowly bent backwards under the strain of his grip. _Just a little more…_

"Yeah, I never thought he was much of a crime fighter. Relied to heavily on gadgets and the like… you know, he wasn't a REAL super hero, just a want-to-be with no real super powers."

With my every word, the Titans grew more horrified and Robin drew closer to loosing it.

"Raven, I don't think-"

"Oh hush, Cyborg. Like you're much better, you're about as intimidating as the Energizer Bunny… but even he could last forever."

The hurt expression on Cyborg's face broke my heart, but I knew there was no turning back now. _Please forgive me._

"Friend Raven that is enough!"

"Oh stop trying to defend them Star, at least you have powers, although, they rarely do you any good. You can fly, you have super strength, and you shoot energy out of you eyes and palms and yet you ALWAYS wind up playing damsel in distress, what's with that?"

Starfire ran from the table in tears and Cyborg quickly followed her, shooting me a clearly disgusted look as he went by. _Please forgive me._

I spared Robin a quick glance to see if he had broken yet, and was quite disappointed to see he was still only on the verge. _Damnit, feel you bastard, FEEL! Don't wind up like me when you have a choice._

Beast Boy stood up solemnly and looked me square in the eyes, "I suppose you'll have something to say about me next."

I smirked, "Oh no, BB. Nothing at all…well at least nothing _Terra_ hasn't already carven in _stone_."

Beast Boy retreated as fast as he could, knowing I suppose, that his tears were on the verge of betraying his cool exterior. _Please forgive me._

_Now, only Robin and I_, I turned to face the man who was my original target, only to find he had disappeared. _Shit._ I jumped up from the table and quickly followed the path I was certain he would take. _So,_ _back to the gym it is. A perfect place for a showdown between Titans,_ I thought wryly. I had a feeling blood was going to be spilt before this night was over… and if it all going according to plan… most of that blood will be mine.

****

**_To be continued!_**

Questions? Comments? Feel free to review!


	2. Fighting for Robin

**Author's Note:** Thank you greatly to all who reviewed my little story! I'm friggen glowing:

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…

**Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of Night**

I fly as fast as I can after Robin, knowing that every second I allow him to recuperate from my verbal onslaught means a greater chance of me- _us_ loosing him to his own demons forever.

I need to make him _feel_ again, and I know that at this point in this all encompassing numbness of his the only emotion that I can really call upon is rage. I have to make him impassioned enough that his own wrath will break down all the barriers he's built around himself since hearing of Batman's death. Once one emotion is triggered, the rest will inevitably follow. It's really just a simple chain reaction.

Plus, by playing the part of catalyst to all this, I'm giving him the enemy he can exact a certain amount of revenge upon. Bruce's death was an accident, no one is to blame, and I know that the idea that there is no way to avenge his surrogate father's death is secretly eating away at Robin. If I can temporarily play the part of villain, maybe he can feel like he did something instead of just accepting his sire's passing.

Or maybe I'm making one very large mistake.

As I draw closer to the gymnasium door, I slow my pace and attempt to center my thoughts on the task that is at hand. I know that I must have an unyielding grip on my emotions before I go in there, if I don't I may well wind up hurting Robin a whole hell of a lot more than was my original intent.

Unwittingly, a flash of the hurt faces of my only friends comes to mind and I am forced to draw from a well deep within myself to push the memory aside, allowing myself barely an instant to hope once more that when this is all over they can find it within themselves to forgive me. _I'm doing this for Robin, _I remind myself as I press the control panel access code into the gym. _They will all understand once this is over._

The door _swooshes _open and I swiftly march inside, not bothering to make sure Robin is even in here before closing it once more behind me.

"Get out of here now, Raven," his voice attacks me before I have the opportunity to establish where he is in relation to me, and its severity makes me tremble.

He is absolutely livid and, as my eyes lock upon his, I can feel the barely restrained rage coursing through his blood. I'm terrified, utterly terrified, although I know I show no outward signs of being such. _This is what I wanted after all._

It's not until he speaks again that I even realize I hadn't yet responded to him.

"I said, get out of here NOW, Raven," he over annunciates every syllable, making it feel more like a sentence of tiny daggers than actual words.

I mentally shake myself before I prepare to counter him. I raise one eyebrow, deliberately suggesting my own arrogance knowing it will anger him even more, "I don't see a sign anywhere saying 'Asshole's Gym' Robin, so I'm going to go on a limb and say that it doesn't strictly belong to you."

He gnashes his teeth and strides over to me at a frighteningly quick pace. I don't have a chance to react before he grasps my wrist with bruising force and thrusts me up against the wall using his body to pin me there. Shocked by how quickly I managed to get to him, I can not control the gasp of surprise that escapes my lips. His grip only tightens.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He growls out at me in a deep baritone voice that I can scarcely recognize. He presses his body even tighter against mine and I find myself struggling to breathe evenly. His face is so close to mine I can see the tiny rivulets of perspiration running down his clenched jawbone…

Recovering from my initial shock, I hastily utilize my telekinesis and throw him off of me and halfway across the room, where he lands with a rather unceremonious _thud_ on the thinly matted floor. He does a rather impressive roll and is back on his feet in seconds, showing no physical signs of having been more than gently tapped.

"Remarkable acrobatics, little Robin," I say, revolting even myself by how much I manage to sound like Slade. "Tell me, did _Batman_ teach you that? 'Cause if he did, I'd want to watch out for crates if I were you."

My odious allusion to Bruce's death was not without penalty. Practically in the instant the words left my lips, Robin is on me. He flings himself across the room at me at lightening speed, an almost animalistic cry of battle resonating from him as he does.

I have no time to move, and wouldn't have even if I had, before Robin's foot connects with my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and driving me yet again into the wall. This time my head bangs painfully against the hard marble and it takes more than a concentrated effort to not pass out immediately.

I swiftly peel myself off the wall and stumble as I try to reclaim my footing. I reach my hand around behind my head and gently touch my throbbing skull to assess the damage. I feel the warm sticky liquid and grimace as I drag my hand away from my injury and stare at the deep crimson blood coating my fingertips. _Yeah, that's going to leave a mark_, I thought dryly.

Through the haze of my pain, I become aware that Robin is preparing another attack and I have only a split second before I will be hammered back once more. Relying on the combat instinct I have developed over the years, I promptly fall back on to my hands and thrust both legs in to the air, hitting Robin square in the chest and using his own momentum to send him flying in to the wall behind me.

He recovers faster than I, but I still manage to shoot to my feet in time to stop his fist from connecting with my jaw. I throw a punch of my own, but he is expecting it and he seizes my arm before flipping me effortlessly onto the cold ground. I groan as pain ricochets up my back, but I have no time to recuperate as Robin's fist comes barreling at me at unruly speed. I force one leg in the air in the general direction of his face in the vain hope of impeding his attack. My foot connects with his jaw just as his knuckles grind themselves into my nose.

The pain is so intense that all conscious thought leaves me and I scream out. Somewhere in the back of my mind I am aware that the punching bag has burst open because I have unintentionally used my telekinesis to propel Robin into it, but in that moment I could do absolutely zilch about it.

I can taste the blood, warm and metallic, seeping from my undoubtedly broken nose. I can scarcely breathe it burns so much. _Oh God, Oh God, it hurts…_ I try to move, but my whole body protests and I give up.

I bring my hands up to my face and cup my nose gently. I can feel the hot tears streaming down my face and feel the blood slowly pooling beneath me from my previous wound. _This is far worse than I thought it was going to be._

Through my delirium, I can sense Robin slowly shifting from his position on the floor next to the busted punching bag. I open my eyes and extremely slowly rotate my head to make certain of what he is doing.

He's sitting upright in a heap of sand from the ruined bag, holding his jaw as tenderly as I am holding my nose. _Good,_ I think sadistically,_ I hope I broke it. _I can see a stream of crimson trickling steadily from his lower lip and a long, thin cut has appeared across his forehead. His hair is sticking up in all kinds of off angles and his clothes are bloody and in disarray. _If he looks that bad I don't even want to think of what I must look like._

My train of though ends abruptly as I realize that he has seen me and is now limping toward me. In a blind panic, I roll onto my stomach, ignoring the incredible throbbing of pain that erupts through my chest indicating the distinct possibility of a few broken ribs, and attempt to crawl to the door. My hands leave bloody tracks along the dark tile of the floor as I begin to wonder if Robin were capable of murder. _Oh, God, oh, God…_

I don't make it to the door. Two booted feet have appeared in front of me, blocking my only hope of escape. I blink back the tears in my eyes, knowing that I can't take another beating. I close my eyes and rest my head against the cool tile of the floor, begging it to sooth the pain pulsing through my head. I don't know what Robin will do, but I sincerely hope that I pass out before it.

A full minute passes, the only indication I have that he still hovers above me is the rasping sound of his heavy breathing. I slowly begin to lift my head off the ground, my own sheer tenacity being the only thing keeping me from curling into a fetal position and bawling my eyes out. I peer up at Robin from behind thick tendrils of crimson matted black hair and try frantically to keep the desperation out of my eyes.

Robin's face is blank, completely devoid of emotion. _I failed_, I think miserably, as I lower my eyes in shame. _Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy hate me…And I failed Robin…_I want the earth to open up and swallow me whole. I have no idea what I am going to do now…

But just as I began to seriously consider the option of giving into the swimming darkness that was flooding my brain, two knees drop heavily into my line of vision. Confused, I attempt to look up once again at Robin's face, but before I do, two hands ever so gently pull my body up and help me to lean against the wall in a sitting position.

Once settled, I turn my head and look mystified into Robin's masked eyes. His expression is still blank, and his breathing still labored, but this time I felt the hint of a profound understanding coming from a place deep within him.

"Robin?" I venture softly, my voice sounding strange and strangled through the coating of blood that still trickles out of my nose and mouth.

But he doesn't answer… he doesn't have to.

After a few moments of silence and searching, I see his swollen bottom lip quiver meaningfully. And then he fell into my waiting arms and cried.

_****_

_**To Be Continued!**_

**ChocolateCurlz**: Well I love you too! I hope this is enough blood for ya! )

**Kay**: Thank you for reviewing, I hope I made it clear what Raven was trying to accomplish in this chapter.

**Shadown290:** Thanks!

**Cherry Jade:** I sincerely hope the writers start to focus on a stronger relationship between the two of them, they are just so dynamic.

**Witch01:** Yeah, she's crazy… crazy like a fox! )

**Arayal:** I've updated, darn it! )

**Jinx the sorceress:** Your review had me glowing with more pride than I can possibly articulate. Thank you!

**The Light of Darkness:** Raven is very fun to play with, I agree. And yes, I too have had my own personal funeral for Batman… and I plan to show it in a future chapter! )

**shschick07:** Sweet. )

**Lynx16:** I hope you enjoy the ride.

**Bobalina:** Fabulous! )

**DarkRavenCosmos:** Oh hands down 'Birthmark' is the best episode. I've actual begun to watch the show regularly since it aired.

**Azarathgirl:** I wrote this chapter in record time, just for you. )

**Animerox:** I hope this was soon enough for ya! )

**Chiclet2021:** Batman's one of my fav's too… it's a shame I had to kill him off for this fic. Haha

**Majestical:** I promise to do my best to keep you interested and hopefully you won't have to worry about infrequent updates! )

**TheRavenFlysBy:** Yes Rob/Rae all the way! )


	3. To the Medic

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it took a bit longer for me to update this time, everyone. My computer's speakers were on the fritz and I just can't get those creative juices flowing without listening to the Robin/Raven mix I've created on repeat. (Including such illustrious tracks as Ray Lamontagne, "Hold You In My Arms"; Damien Rice, "The Blower's Daughter"; Bif Naked, "Lucky"; and, courtesy of Al the Pirate, John Mayer, "Comfortable"…)

**Disclaimer:** Yadda, yadda, yadda…

**Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of Night**

It's late. I have no means of actually validating this fact, but I know that it must be.

I'm still in the gym - correction; _we're_ still in the gym… and have been for a great deal longer than our injuries ought to have gone unattended. _And I am confident I will pay for it come morning…_

Robin's weighty slumbering form is presently lying across my progressively numb lap while his sleep heavy arms drape loosely around my waist, his powerful fists clenching the fabric of my cloak like he's imploring me to stay and allow him these few moments of uninterrupted peace. _Yeah, like I can move with his hefty-ass on me anyway._

Somewhere amid his violent sobs of anguish and my _remarkably_ absurd words of comfort, he managed to pass out cold on me… and no, I'm not exaggerating. One minute Bird-brain was cursing the world and every deity in existence and the next he was drooling steadily on my upper thigh. _Just think of it as fuel for years and years of ridicule, _I think, cringing as I feel the uncomfortable wetness of my cloak clinging to my skin._ Gross._

My interest deviates back to Robin as he trembles uneasily in his sleep. Instinctively I run my fingers through his messy black hair in what I assume must be a decidedly soothing manner. He calms instantly, breathing in deep before returning once more to his peaceful dreams.

A strange sort of protectiveness washes over me as I gaze down at the tranquil expression on his bruised and battered face, and I can not control the deep sigh of resignation that slips from my lips. Regardless of how much I may toy with the idea, I will never be capable of holding any of this against him…_ever._

I lovingly- err- I _gently_ brush a stray lock of hair from his masked eyes. He looks so much younger in his sleep; a _great_ deal younger, almost childish really. I figure it probably has something to do with his inability to maintain a hardened and dedicated presence whilst dreaming. His superciliousness in the conscious hours of the day would never permit such an innocent tone of bearing. Although, I suspect all the monsters that we deal with on a day-to-day basis would eat him alive if they ever saw him looking this way. A very peculiar sense of privilege swells within me as I submit to the idea that I may be the only person alive to have ever seen him like this. It's not often one catches their captain with their guard down.

Resting my hands on either side of my body, I tenderly lean my head back once more against the wall that I've grown to loathe in the last few hours. I'm still in an inordinate amount of pain and I know that before to intolerably long I'll have to wake "Boy Wonder" so that he can help escort my broken body to the medic-wing, where I can get at least a little medical attention before retreating into a remedial meditative unconsciousness.

_I wonder if Cyborg will even help me,_ I consider miserably. I've lost a lot of blood and I know that it's going to take more than just one night's rest and my own curative powers to get me back to my full strength. If Cyborg is unwilling to help me… well I suppose passing into a coma wouldn't be _too _bad, at least I'd get to be left alone.

Robin stirs restlessly once more, but this time I make no attempt to lull him once more in to slumber. Instead, I tilt my head curiously to the side and watch the gradual awakening process of our team leader.

He stretches out his arms languidly and furrows his brow quizzically as his hands brush against my abdomen, apparently not use to such an obstruction in his usual sleeping arrangements. I can not help but smirk, _he has no idea where he is._

To my astonishment, he seems not all that interested as to his own whereabouts, and, before his mind even has the slightest chance to recall what has taken place, he is burrowing his face farther into my lap and his hands, having released my cloak from their vice-like grip, are now tunneling beneath me.

"I'll have you know, oh fearless leader, that what you are grabbing at now is by no means _a pillow_."

I could not have incited a more surprised reaction from him if I had been in a chicken suit.

With admirable speed, he flings himself off of me, and, in a rather entertaining show of discoordination, scuttles on his hands and knees until he is several yards away. He collapses to the ground before looking over at me wildly through sleep hazy eyes, his expression betraying his alarm. "R-Raven?" He stutters in a thick voice.

"Although," I continue as though I have not heard him, "I can not deny that I was in desperate need of a good frisking." My tone is so dry you could conceivably use it to kindle a fire.

His brain is far to foggy to understand my humor and he just stares at me in surprise for a moment before pushing himself up off of the floor and in to a sitting position. I watch in amusement as he runs a hand down his face, wincing as he comes in contact with his swollen lip and bruised jaw. He breathes in deep and takes in his surroundings, processing as best he can what has transpired here tonight. "How long have I been out?" He asks finally.

"Longer than I should have let you be," I say honestly. My voice is nasally and I cringe internally, thinking once more how badly I need to get to the medic-wing.

Robin's eyes blink heavily as he slowly grows accustomed to the light inside the gym. Once his vision clears enough to see me plainly, he scrutinizes my appearance, visibly startled by the amount of damage he has done. "Oh man, Raven," he says softly, "you look horrible."

I scowl, "Thanks."

If he notices my disdain he displays no indication of it. "We need to get you to the hospital-wing," he states matter-of-factly as he rises to his feet.

"You've read my mind," I concur before making a rather lame attempt to stand on my own. Before I make it even halfway to a _vaguely_ horizontal position, my legs buckle beneath me and I slump painfully against the wall. "Oh God, how I hate this wall," I declare audibly to no one in particular.

Robin promptly rushes to my side and grasps my shoulders gently, preventing me from falling down any further.

I look up at him preparing to express my thanks, but any statement of gratitude dies on my lips when I take in how unbearably _guilty_ he looks. I purse my lips defiantly before articulating as clearly and forcefully as I can muster, "This is _not_ your fault, Robin."

He looks away from me in shame, evidently not at all comforted by my words. "I shouldn't have-"

"-_No_, Robin," I cut short his self-deprecating rant before he has a chance to really begin it in earnest. "You had every right to grind my bones to make your bread. I knew you would. It's what I was _trying_ to get you to do."

He shakes his head, "No, no I went to far. You didn't have this in mind…"

_Okay, now I'm getting annoyed._ "Robin," I say very slowly as to make clear my growing irritation, "there are very few things I will stomach being called, and a liar is _not_ one of them. So if you please, believe me when I tell you that you did _nothing_ _wrong_ and are in no way to blame for the disarray I find myself in."

I can tell that he still doesn't believe me, however, seems to be in utterly no mood to argue about it either. So he just shrugs in defeat and then, as if dealing with someone made of paper rather then of flesh, he takes one of my arms and drapes it across his shoulders before wrapping a protective arm around my waist. "You think you can make it to the hospital-wing if I help you like this?"

"No problem," I say confidently before taking a step and collapsing against him. _Oh this is humiliating._ "Okay, so maybe not."

If this were any normal instance of injury, this would have been Robin's cue to make a witty statement about my current predicament, but from the way his brow has drawn together and the way that his lips have transformed in to a thin line, I can tell he thinks of this as no laughing matter. "You can't walk on your own, Raven," he states plainly.

_Thank you Captain Obvious_. "Yeah, I was getting that too," I say sardonically. I glance around the gym for inspiration, "Maybe we can use something to push me-"

But before I have any hope of finishing that thought, Robin has dropped his arm under my knees and lifted me up off the ground.

"-Or maybe you could just carry me," I say thickly, bending my head down as I feel heat begin to creep up my cheeks. _Oh God, I'm never going to let myself live this down. _"I don't think this is such a good idea, Robin," I advise him as he begins to walk us to the door, "you were hurt reasonably bad too." I wonder if my pretext sounds as lame to him as it does to me…

"No dice, Raven," he says as he punches in the code to open the gym door. It _swooshes_ open and he walks through, pausing only a moment to close it once more before turning in the direction of the steps that will lead us to the medic-wing.

I stare at the staircase before us. _This should be interesting_. "Okay, _Boy Wonder_, let's see if you've been keeping up with your strength training."

I hear him mumble something incoherently under his breath which sounds suspiciously like a string of dirty words before he starts up the steps. His face contorts in pain with each step he takes, causing me to feel twice as guilty that I am to weak to help him any.

"Maybe we should call one of the others," I suggest as Robin stumbles slightly halfway up the staircase.

"I can make it, all right?" He says, he tone suggesting his growing irritation. He pauses a second to re-adjust the grip he has on me, before continuing up the steps.

"All right," I acquiesce, "and when we fall down these steps and break our necks, the world can lay blame on your ego."

He ignores me and continues on. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he orders, as he falters once again, "It'll help balance out our weight."

With the kind of extreme tentativeness that can only come from years of practice, I reluctantly do as he directs. By now I am so far past the point of mortification, that the light of mortification will take one billion years to reach Earth._ I sincerely hope no one sees this or I will be forced to go to Pluto to start again…_

By the grace of a benevolent force, we make it to the top if the stairs without incident, but, just as I am preparing to applaud Robin on a job well done, the indicative _thud_ and subsequent squeal of surprise and pain, signifies that we have collided with a very red looking Tamaranian. _And the million dollar question is whether she is embarrassed or mad_.

"Starfire," Robin says, his voice seeming to lack the customary softness it usually has when saying the red-heads name, "go get Cyborg and tell him to meet me in the hospital wing ASAP."

She pauses a moment, seeming to be too confused to move, before she observes the physical injuries he and I have sustained, "Robin what has transpired-?"

"-_Now_, Starfire!" Robin exclaims, making the green-eyed girl flinch before turning and flying towards Cyborg's room. He shows no sign of having noticed his own abruptness with the golden-skinned alien, and, before I can remark on his rudeness, he is dashing to the medic-room door.

"What's your hurry?" I ask him as we draw closer to the entrance, "Neither of us is in any immediate danger…and whoa, why is the room spinning?" Colors and images of the hall and of Robin are whipping around me and the lights are brighter than I remember… and I just feel so tired…

"Stay with me, Raven," Robin's voice cuts through the fog of my brain and my eyes flutter open once more, "you're loosing a lot of blood…"

I can feel it now, the warm stickiness, dripping down the back of my scalp… I must have started to bleed again as we were coming up the stairs "Robin," I moan, my voice sounding dreadfully foreign to my own ears, "I don't feel so good…"

I sense a distinct feeling of panic emitting from him. "Hang on, Raven," I hear the unique breathing sound of the medic-room door opening, "Cyborg is on his way… you're going to be fine." He doesn't sound very convinced.

"_Darkness there, and nothing more_," I mutter inexplicably, having ventured past the point of sense. A very distant part of me becomes aware than Robin has set me down on a cot, and that the door has _swooshed_ open again, admitting Cyborg and Starfire inside.

Colors and light and sound are all blurring together and I am so tired and if I can just close my eyes for a little while…

"Raven? Raven!"

His voice is the last that I hear before succumbing to a flood of welcoming darkness.

_**To be continued!**_

**Syaoronsangel:** Thank you so much! I watched 'Birthmark' again today as well… helped inspire me to get this fic underway!

**Rubianca:** Thanks! throws more confetti in honor of Robin/Raven fics everywhere

**Katie:** Yeah, I had always wanted to see a good fight between the two of them. Originally I had planned a much more extensively written fight, but alas, I didn't think Raven could handle much more than what she got…

**Lynx16:** Thank you!

**Gentlewriter:** I'm glad you feel the passion; hopefully before to much longer it will become a little more evident. And I can't believe I struck someone speechless. (glows)

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** Thank you!

**Azarathgirl:** Men should cry more often… especially men like Robin. They keep all that emotion inside and they are bound to burst.

**DNAngel90:** Thank for one of the _bestest_ reviews I've ever had! And the fact that you said 'bananas in pajamas' makes you totally cool in my book.

**The Light of Darkness:** I'm glad they feel in character… I spent a lot of time agonizing over what they should say and feel and all that, so it feels good to know someone thinks it was worth it!

**Raspy:** Thank you greatly. Again, I'm so glad that you feel that Raven is well written. She's a hard minx to get inside.

**Hollywoodstarsandeves:** I'm so glad that you find this creative! I feel quite smug now. (smile)

**Siren's Call:** Thank you!

**Witch01:** I'm so glad you are continuing to enjoy my little story. I hope I can continue to impress you… (crosses fingers)

**Queenie-97:** Glad you liked my fight scene. I was really worried that people wouldn't and it's good to be wrong. (hug)

**Jinnai:** And I love you for loving my fic!

**Punkchick16:** They should be together, dag nabit. But you're right, they more than likely will not. But perhaps we'll get lucky and the writers of the comic book will wise up to the idea of a romance b/w them… I'd be satisfied with that!

**Sharawolfdemon45:** So sorry for leaving you hanging… NOT! Muahahaha! I am evil and plan to leave you hanging after every chapter so that you will come back to me regardless of future suckyness…(smile)

**DarkRavenCosmos:** Well, this update wasn't nearly as fast, so please do not feel shame friend… oh dear god I'm beginning to sound like Starfire…I need to get out more.

**Shadow290:** Sorry about the shortness of my chapters… but if I make them longer than updates won't be nearly as frequent… they will probably get a bit longer once the story progresses, but I make no guarantees. I like having one big scene per chapter, makes it easier for me to write. I'm very glad you liked the ending of the last chapter and I hope you continue to read!

**Cherry Jade:** I'm glad I scared you, but I promise that I'll never let Robin kill Raven… directly anyway (wink)

**Majestical:** One of my sincerest hopes is that I continue to make you happy!

_**Love you all! (hug)**_


	4. A Small Discussion

**Obligatory Author's Note:** Err, Meow?

No, but seriously… it occurred to me as I was writing this chapter that I never specified WHEN my little fic takes place in relation to episodes. So, just to let you know… this is POST-"Birthmark."

Oh, yes one more thing. In this chapter I make note of Raven's empathic absorbing abilities... now, as I have mentioned before, I haven't seen all that many episodes of Teen Titans, so technically I don't know if Robin knows or doesn't know about this ability (with my luck he does) but for all intensive purposes for this story, he doesn't. Okie dokie? Cool. Knew you'd understand.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans, but if I DID I would STILL be writing this story. The only difference would be that you would actual see it on the Telly…

**Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of Night**

_I'm running through flames… they lick at my heels, blistering my bare legs. My clothes hang from my body, torn and tattered, clinging to me with nothing more than willpower. My skin stares out from behind the rags… revealing bloody scratches of uncertain origin and the glowing letters of my unwanted destiny… _

_Everywhere I look I see fire and pain and suffering. The screaming is unlike anything I have ever heard… humans in eternal torment, suffering in an everlasting inferno. _

_I know this place well. The remnants of my home in Jump City…after He gets through with it… after I allow Him to… _

_I hear His voice in my ear. He's telling me that running is useless. After all, He lives within me, within my mind, within my soul…within my very blood…_

_And with each pound of my petrified heart I feel His presence._

_I should just give in and stop running from Him…it would be so much easier. I wouldn't suffer at all, He promises._

_I know better than to believe a liar, but the gravitational pull of temptation is still there, tantalizing me with the possibility of never feeling pain again. Never feeling the burning of loss and defeat, or the sting of love in despair, or the repugnance of self-contempt…I'd feel nothing… nothing…_

_He'll catch me eventually. I can't stop Him. No matter how hard I may try, in the end He will win… so why not just make it easier on myself? Why not let Him have what He wants so badly? It's my destiny, right? There's no stopping it. Why bother trying?_

_His voice is so reassuring; sounding just like a father should sound…_

_The fire around me is growing and the heat is burning my flesh. _

_I welcome it now…just let the pain end…_

_A pillar of fire and lava erupts in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks. _

_I put my arms up to guard my face as flame pours out at me. _

_It washes over me as gentle and as soothing as bath water. I feel no pain…just like He promised I wouldn't…_

_But shame still envelopes me…His apathy has not settled into place as it should have…I can still hear the horrible screams of the suffering mortals and it sickens me…_

_I shut my eyes in an effort to block the images, but now the sounds are deafening… I can make out the individual screams; it's no longer just an androgynous roar…_

_I fall to the floor and hug my head, trying to obstruct the noise, the horrible noise…but instead it just clarifies the rumble and I can now hear four distinct, earsplitting screams of agony and torture…_

_In horror, I jump to my feet and look to see where the screams are coming from…_

_I don't see them, I can't find them… Cyborg… Starfire… Beast Boy…Robin… I scream their names… where are they? I have to find them! I have to save them…_

_They wail in a torment that should have been my own. A pain that I alone should have suffered…_

_Tears trail down my face, and they burn me like the fire should have. I run through the blaze, caring no longer for my own suffering only that of my friends… my only friends… my family…I have to find them._

_Where are you? They scream on and on. Where are you? Where are you! _

_I run and run, wailing their names as they wail out to me to help them… save them… but, as His voice informs me once more, no matter how hard I try, I never will…_

The sounds of two over-inflated ego's bickering like nine year-olds stirs me from my restless oblivion. _Why am I not surprised?_

Cyborg and Robin are standing about four feet apart, both, for their part, looking heated.

"I'm in no mood to talk about it now, Cyborg!" Robin's voice is sharp in an irate whisper. His hands are clenched at his side, suggesting that it is taking sustained effort for him not to reach out and whollop his best friend.

"Man that is NO excuse!" Cyborg's deep voice is louder than Robin's, though it's obvious he's trying to keep his voice low as well. _Thanks for the effort, morons. _He's standing at his full height, towering over Robin as though at any minute he's going to give up and just step on our much smaller leader.

Theoretically speaking, I could end this little spat they're having by making known my consciousness, but at the moment I don't feel like bothering… besides, as all the world knows, if Robin and Cyborg don't fight it out and by doing so lay the ground for tactical forgiveness there will be no living with them for weeks… _And in some cases months._

"It's between Raven and I, okay?" Robin voice is shaking with self-control as he speaks and I can't help but feel a burst of satisfaction knowing that he is no longer trying so hard to maintain his emotions.

"It might'a been between you and her when you all were in the gym," Cyborg says, punctuating each word by poking Robin's chest with his mechanical finger, "but when she ends up beat-up and comatose in _my_ clinic, then we have a group situation."

"It's not like that, Cyborg," Robin says as he throws Cyborg's finger away from him crossly.

"Oh? And how _exactly_ is it, Robin?" Cyborg's asks in a patronizingly low voice.

A good friend at this point would undoubtedly jump in and help out her friend. _Undoubtedly_, I try to keep the smile off my face as I watch Robin continue on his road to incoherency.

"It's… well," he scratches his head, knowing his effort to articulate properly the situation is failing, "it's like this - err…you see, she was trying to-"

Cyborg just crosses his arms in front of his chest, as if proving his point.

_Okay, okay. I'll be nice._ "You know the two of you are becoming quite the passionate duo," I say mockingly. My voice is thick and much lower than I had expected it to be, but they hear me nevertheless. "Tell me, having trouble picking out the china?"

Cyborg rushes to my side immediately, disregarding my comments. "Hey, dark girl," he says, his voice is so wonderfully tender that it just about brings me to tears, "how you feelin'?"

_You don't hate me... how could you not hate me? _"Like I got hit with a red and green Mack truck with a license plate that said 'Wonder Boy'," I say blandly.

Cyborg chuckles softly. "I think your gonnabe okay," he says as pats my arm softly in assurance.

Cyborg moves as if he is about to walk away from my side, and before I can think better of it, I grab a hold of his armored hand, halting him, and I look into his questioning eyes. "_Thank you_, Cyborg," I say, trying to convey as much meaning into that statement as possible. _Thank you for helping me. Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you for being my friend._

His eyes soften and he smiles warmly, "No problem, girl." He laughs playfully and ruffles my hair, a gesture I would have at any other time been most unappreciative of, but can't help but find gratifying now, "You've grown on me, you know. Like a fungus."

"Oh wonderful," I try to say sarcastically, but the note of good humor is irrepressible.

Cyborg's smile widens and he winks at me with his human eye. He then looks over at Robin and his expression changes in to one more stern, "We'll continue our discussion later." He steps away from my side and begins to step towards the door, "Now, if you two don't mind," he yawns and stretches out his limbs, "it's late, and I need to let my system rest." He opens the door and steps out, but just before he closes the door again he scrutinizes Robin and I, "Can I trust you both not to kill one another while I'm gone?"

Robin sighs in defeat, "Yes, Cy."

Cyborg looks at me for confirmation and I raise my right hand in the air, "Scout's honor."

"You're no Girl Scout," he says, "but I'll take it anyway."

The door _swooshes_ shut, leaving Robin and I alone.

I watch with my eyebrow raised as Robin slowly walks over to the cot next to mine and lies down on his side facing me. "He doesn't believe that I didn't try and kill you," he clarifies plainly under my inquiring eyes.

I smirk at him, "There is good reason for that…"

His expression sours, "Stop it. I feel bad enough already." He buries his face into his pillow and mumbles to himself.

"Don't worry too much," I say to him, "I'll talk to him tomorrow… in fact I have to talk to a lot of people tomorrow…" _Starfire and Beast Boy, hope they are as forgiving as Cyborg…_

Robin brings his face out of his pillow and mutters a thank you.

"So," I say trying to alleviate the disposition, "what was the final count on the injuries you inflicted upon my hapless body?"

He glares at me, his expression indicating his ill-humor. "You have a concussion," he voices quietly. "Cyborg said it was pretty bad."

I nod. _No real shocker there. _"You brute."

"Your noise was broken too," he continues, paying no attention to me, "but it looks like the combination between your healing powers and Cyborg's medicine has healed it pretty well."

I touch my nose gently, "It feels better."

"You still look pretty bad though, real puffy and bruised."

I glance over at him, "You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself don't you?" I say sardonically.

Robin looks momentarily stricken, "I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

I raise my hand up to quiet him, "_Please_ don't apologize anymore, Robin. 'Sorry' is becoming the most over-used word in your lexicon."

We both stay silent for a moment. The air is thick with hesitance and an uncertainty as to what needs to be said between us now. The events of this evening hang between us on an almost perceptible line.

"What about you?" I finally ask, breaking the uncomfortable stillness. "What injuries can I brag about later?"

He smiles and points to his bottom lip, "Six stitches and a cracked jawbone."

I sigh dejectedly, "That's all?"

He laughs for a moment before groaning in pain. He tenderly reaches up his hand and touches his jaw, "If it makes you feel better, it hurts like hell."

I'm about to express my appeasement, but, upon grasping how much pain he truly is in, I think better of it. Instead, after swiftly establishing that I am feeling strong enough to stand on my own, I toss the covers off me and throw my legs over the side of the bed, heaving myself into an upright arrangement. I stand and wince as I feel my bare feet hit the cold floor. _Thanks for taking off my shoes and socks, you bastards. If I catch a cold, I'll be sure to send flowers._

"What are you doing?" Robin asks as I slowly limp over to his cot.

I ignore him, "Scoot over," I say once I am by his bed.

"Ah, Raven?"

"Hurry up, would you? I can't stay standing up for long." And indeed my legs buckle painfully and I pitch forward onto him. "This is why you listen to me when I tell you to do things," I state, though my voice is muffled by his shoulder.

"Well," he says as he helps me roll off of him, "how was I supposed to know you were serious? I know my bed's alluring, Raven, but honestly-"

He breaks off his ego-trip to chuckle as I glare disdainfully at him from my new position beside him on the cot.

"-Or not," he concludes. "So what are you doing exactly?"

_Restraining the urge to be violent. _"Hold still," I command as I reach my hand up to his face, channeling as much energy as I can muster in my weak condition. He doesn't move when my hand lightly contacts his face, and looks appropriately thunderstruck when I absorb his pain.

I take my hand away. "Neat, huh?" I say insipidly.

"How did you do that?" He whispers as he touches his face in awe.

"It's part of being an empath," I state, uncomfortable under his admiration. "Just comes with the territory."

He grasps my hand and looks it over in fascination, "Does it hurt?"

I shake my head, for some reason finding it difficult to speak as he begins drawing mini-circles on my palm… almost as if trying to coax the healing powers from it… _Snap out of it._ "Can I have my hand back, please?" I ask in a much softer voice than I had intended. I fight to keep the red from pooling in my cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

Robin releases my hand quickly. A flash of emotion passes over his face, but it's gone to quickly for me to register. He smiles awkwardly, "I'm, uh, definitely going to be hitting you up whenever I'm in pain now, Raven. Just letting you know in advance." His usual cocky aura is back and I never realized how much I missed it.

"Yeah," I agree, finding it strangely difficult to keep the conversation going. "You're going to become addicted to me before you know it." The words leave my mouth before I can think to stop them. _Oh dear God…_ I feel my face beginning to do its remarkable impersonation of a tomato as I mentally smack myself. _Real swift,_ _please continue to embarrass yourself, Raven, you're becoming so very good at it._

He smirks, whether at my statement or at my discomfiture is anyone's guess… though I'm pretty sure I know the answer. In an act of surprising humility on his part, he stays silent. _Whew._

A moment or two of uncomfortable silence passes. _Uhg, I can't take this crap. _I interrupt the stillness by moving to get up and go back to my own bed. _And bury my face in humiliation._ But, Robin grabs my arm, halting me. I turn back to face him, my confusion undoubtedly evident in my eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you… uh, about tonight," he explains. I sense the hidden imploring in his statement, though his face looks gravely serious.

I sit back once more, "All right," I say simply, knowing that this will be less of a _talk_ and more of a _listen_.

He averts his eyes and pauses a moment to gather his thoughts. I watch as he nods to himself and then lifts his eyes once more to mine. Even through his mask I can make out an intensity in them that has never before been directed at me. "I wanted to thank you, Raven," he says, his voice struggling not to choke with emotion. "Though, that doesn't seem adequate enough for what you've done for me." He grabs my hand and squeezes it between his, "I really don't know what to say. You-you really saved me here tonight."

"Robin-"

"-Let me finish," he stops me. A tear rolls down his eye as he continues, "Batman was my family. For so long, he was all I had… he was the closest thing to a father I had. When he… when he d-died… I just… I just froze. It felt like my life-force just breathed out of me the instant that Al told me what had happened… I just… I just couldn't believe that he could _die_, you know?"

I nod my head stupidly.

"I didn't think anything could ever kill him," he wipes at his eyes angrily. "He was always so indestructible, so infallible… and an… an _accident_ does him in. A goddamn misplaced _box_ kills him… after all the things he's faced, and it's his own damn fault… what way is that to go, Raven? What way is that to go? I just… I always thought he'd go down fighting… in a blaze of glory, sacrificing himself like the hero he was. And now… I don't know, I just… he was always my fall back, you know? He was always going to be there and he was always going to have my back… and I knew… I_ knew_ that if ever there came a time that I was just in over my head… he would be there and he would pull me out of it…and now… now I have nobody to fall back on."

My hand creeps up to his face and brushes a tear from his cheek, feeling very awkward about all this, but at the same time knowing that this is what he needs. "That's not true at all. I'm here, Robin. Cyborg, Starfire, and even Beast Boy… we're here for you to fall back on now. I know it can't be the same, and that maybe we're not quite as _organized_ as Batman was," Robin nods and chuckles softly, "but we're still here. And we're not going anywhere."

He bows his head, "I don't deserve you all."

"No you, don't," I sigh, the note of humor barely perceptible in my voice, "but we're here anyway."

"How did you know?" He asks, apparently only half-interested in being reassured of his self-worth. "How did you know that I wasn't okay? Everyone else seemed to think I was fine."

"We share a bond, remember?" I repeat his words back to him, trying to ignore the memory of the day that followed his concern. "I've been inside your mind."

He smirks, "Let me inside yours, right?"

"Yes, I believe that's what you said," I concur, and continue before he has the chance to question me once more about events I have no wish to recall, "but that's for another day."

Robin allows me my peace and decides instead to stay quiet for a moment. He grasps my hand once more and begins to weave his fingers through mine, a gesture that I instantly feel is too intimate, but am too drained to do anything about. "I have to go to his funeral on Friday," he speaks suddenly, his masked eyes searching mine, "will you go with me?"

A thousand replies swim through my head. _Why me?; Take Starfire, she's better at this comforting crap.; I'm washing my hair that day.; I have to meditate.; No…_ But as I look at him in his vulnerability and misery, I can only articulate one answer.

"Of course, I will."

_**To be continued!**_

**Syaoronsangel:** The 'Raven-Pillow' comment actually is a direct quote of mine when I was in a similar situation… I thought it was appropriate here, and I'm glad you thought it was funny! I really strive to make them seem at least vaguely realistic, so to know that I'm accomplishing that is very reassuring. Hope you continue to like my story!

**Child of Blood:** I don't think I could stop this story, even if I was flamed into pieces! I've grown too attached to it. I know basically how every chapter will go so I don't have too much of an excuse for stopping! I'm glad you like it and hope you continue too!

**DITZY:** Thank you!

**Halcycon:** I'm honored to be your first Robin/Raven fic! I hope I don't wind up turning you off the couple! And as for your question, no it wasn't part of Raven's tricky plan (I'm not clever enough for something like that…) she was just to weak to even stand much less use her powers (go with me on this one…). I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer in my story. Hope you continue reading!

**Ravrob4ever:** Thank you kindly! I've had several people say that my story is original and it just gets better every time I hear it! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**xJiHyex:** I hope you continue to 'stalk' my story and I am so very glad that you like it. Robin and Raven are VERY hard to keep in character, especially when trying to get them to admit feelings for one another. They're stubborn bastards…

**Lynx16:** I agree that OOC is becoming a much too reoccurring element to Robin/Raven stories… though I understand why. They are VERY hard to keep in character and often my feminine dedication to lovey dovey-ness wants to overtake me and have them just attack each other already. I promise to restrain myself. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Rosethorn1611:** Thank you so much! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Sharawolfdemon45:** I'm sorry I was a bit delayed in getting this story updated for you! Writer's block is a nasty ailment. I'm glad you like it and hope you continue too.

**Ally127:** Thank you! I've been called awesome… excuse me as a strut now….

**Azarathgirl:** Thank you for continuing to review and enjoy my little fic. Love you much for it!

**Chiclet2021:** I'm glad you liked my pillow gag… true story actually… different people, but true none-the-less. Thank you for continuing to like my story! Hope I can keep you interested.

**Semmy-genius:** (beams) thank you! I'm feeling quite haughty now…

**Solitaire parker:** Thank you thank you thank you! I appreciate your appreciation! I actual decided to write this fic after reading a few Robin/Raven stories that I felt didn't really grasp their characters. I have to say that it is rather difficult to keep them IC, so thank you for appreciating my endeavor and I hope that I can keep them sounding real to you.

**The Wings of a Raven:** Thank you! I hadn't really thought of this story as fluff, but I don't mind if you do! Hope you continue to read and like.

**Softballtitan009:** Oh I'm glowing… thank you so much for your lovely review. I get tingly when people say that they think my story is one of the best… hope you continue to think so!

**Dove of Night:** Glad you liked Raven's "Miss-Fix-It" job on Robin! I was afraid some people wouldn't understand, glad to know you did! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Shadow290:** I'm so glad that I captured his ego and her sarcasm for you. They are a hard couple to write so it's lovely to know when people think they sound right.

**Raggedwings:** Thank you! Keep reading and I hope to keep you entertained!

**Maile:** Of course the other Titans won't stay mad for long! Like I'd really make them all hate her… although it is tempting… Nah, I'll be good. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**SRC:** I got an 'Ay Caramba', excuse me I have to do a happy dance now… Anyways, glad you like my little ficcie. And I promise to do my very best to keep them in character and not glorify them. I agree that they are often written as to perfect and infallible. Frailty is human nature and I love exploiting it! Hehe. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**DarkRavenCosmos:** (Controlling urge to sound like Starfire) Thank you! Yes, I rather like the image of him carrying her as well. Schools a bitch, esp. when you've got stories to update! Hope you continue to enjoy my fic!

**Siren's Call:** Thank you so much! When he first wakes up is my favorite part too. Hope I continue to impress you!

**Selfless:** My friends use to call me 'The Walking, Talking Dic….tionary' so I feel your pain! I'd hug you in comradery but alas, this is the internet and I can not. I hope this update was soon enough for you and you were not forced to go on a murderous rampage… I'd feel quite guilty. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Mysti-eyed:** Thank you for reviewing and I love how nice you were about asking me to update! Most are like 'update soon or I'll hex you' haha.. not that I mind. The fact that you like my story is quite lovely enough for me.

**Majestical:** I sincerely hope that I can mange to keep you interested, and your encouragement is appreciated!

**Cherry Jade:** I look forward to your reviews the most! You sound like Raven huh? You and I would have gotten along splendidly during my 10th grade year at high school! Basically I am drawing from who I use to be when I write all the characters… I was Beast Boy when I was in 6th and 7th grade… Starfire in 8th and 9th… Raven in 10th and 11th… Robin in 12th… and now I'm kind of a Cyborg, just easy going. Boo-yah! Sorry couldn't control myself…

**Alena-chan:** Thank you! I hope I can keep on your 'awesome' list as my story progresses!

**ChocolateCurlz**: I have to tell you, the fact that you, almighty CC of the Robin/Raven world of awesome fics, is even reviewing my story is like the coolest thing ever… much less even enjoying it. I feel quiet giddy, actually… but at the same time strangely inadequate… ah! Panic attack! Hehe, hope I can continue to make you want to read my story.

**Hollywoodstarsandeves**: Raven does have an awful lot of sarcasm doesn't she? Even while I was writing it, I was like 'Oooh, you bitch!'… In the best way I assure you. I'm so glad you're getting the contempt/admire feel… it means I'm doing my job. Hope you continue to review… I really look forward to hearing from you!

**Rubianca:** Thank you so much! Robin and Raven thank you too… isn't that right? Oh wait damnit. I forgot they don't exist again…I hope you continue to enjoy my fic!

_**Love you all!**_


	5. Preparing for the Funeral

**Disclaimer:** Stop rubbing it in already…

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long, my ducks… Every time I finished writing this damn chapter, I'd go back, read it, and feel COMPLETELY unsatisfied with it… thus having to erase and start anew.

**Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of Night**

_Perhaps it is time that I consider reevaluating my position on shopping at the mall…_I think feebly as I stare vacantly at my uninspiring reflection in Starfire's full-length bedroom mirror. _And uninspiring is putting kindly._

I run a hand through my tousled hair and groan as my image only worsens for it… I would blame myself, but why should I when it's clearly all Boy Blunder's fault that I repeatedly find myself in these degrading predicaments? _This is truly pathetic._

"I think you look most… becoming!" Starfire says from her place on her fluffy pink bed.

_What an extraordinarily nice way of saying 'you look like a dude', Star…_

I grumble out a 'thank you' of sorts as I tuck the dress shirt Star borrowed for me from Beast Boy into Robin's loaned slacks … the very girlish part of me wants to sigh sadly that they both actually fit me decently… the top is even a little snug… _I look like I'm going to _cater_ instead of pay my respects. So help me, if one person asks me to go fetch them caviar… I take no liability for my actions… _

This morning, as I was preparing for Batman funeral, I made the rather _disagreeable _realization that I have, in a few short months, managed to outgrow every single article of clothing I possess… that isn't a leotard or cape anyway… _Just goes to illustrate my 'social life' that I can go months without wearing anything but my uniform… _

In what I can only assume was delirium caused by the cusp of panic attack, I knocked on the bedroom door of the only other female in the Tower… _Yeah, because I was really going to be able to wear anything that belonged to a 6'1 Tamaranian Super Model… I must have been out of my mind._

After a painfully humiliating game of 'dress up' that had me questioning my sanity in a way I never thought I would have to, Starfire and I both agreed that it was hopeless… pitifully and utterly hopeless.

Of course, Starfire, ever the optimist, could never be downhearted for longer than a nanosecond.

"When one is in trouble, one should always call upon one's friends!" She had exclaimed, jumping up from her position next to me on her fluffy pink bed, "I shall go and ask the others for their assistance!" She was out the door before I could hope to reason with her… or at least levitated a chair to block her path.

She came back five minutes later, excitedly shrieking with the gusto of an over-caffeinated hummingbird, "Friend Raven! I have the solution to your most distressing problem!"

She held up a pair of black slacks and a white collared dress shirt… both unquestionably masculine in appearance. I don't even remember trying to hide my displeasure. "After determining that my own Earthly apparel was ill suited for someone of your stature, I realized that perhaps one of the boys might more closely resemble your build of figure! So I borrowed a pair of trousers of black from Robin and a formal apparel top from Beast Boy! Good, no? Now let us prepare you for the service of unfortunate demise!"…

So, now here I am, starring at myself in Star's mirror and toying with the idea of telling Robin that, regrettably, I forgot that I was actually a figment of his imagination and therefore could not attend Batman's funeral.

_Mortification: A feeling of shame, humiliation, or wounded pride. See: Superhero's, Raven…_

I shrug off my rapidly increasing nervousness… really, it's not like I have a desperate need to impress anyone anyway.

Satisfied that I'm perfectly at ease with my appearance, I step away from the mirror, walk over, and take a seat next to Star on her bed, preparing to put on the high heels she's loaning me… which of course are too big, therefore forcing me to pad them heavily with wads of toilet paper… _This just keeps getting better and better… tell me is daddy going to be paying a visit soon? That would just top this all off nicely…_

A beat.

_Well,_ I think, trying to stay a little positive,_ at least she's speaking to me, much less loaning me accessories…_

Though her assisting abilities could definitely be called into question, I can not help but feel a throb of gratitude for her genuine attempts. _After all, she could still hate me. _Though, I thoroughly doubt 'hate' is even in her repertoire. The girl is a glowing example of consideration, compassion, and sincerity… _damn annoying_.

Yesterday afternoon, after awakening in a cold and silent clinic beside the empty cot that Robin had occupied the night before, I decided that I was feeling much better and adequately healed… enough to go back to my standard routine of existence among my fellow Titans.

I got up, got dressed, and at once embarked to carry out the very first item on my 'to-do' list… namely to discuss recent events and circumstances with Beast Boy and Starfire. _Yeah, right. Beg forgiveness is more like it…_

I had anticipated doing a lot of abject groveling and had definitely not ruled out the distinct possibility of a much deserved verbal lashing… however, much to my relief and appreciation, Robin had beat me to the punch and had already done his very best to explain to them _vaguely _the situation and how I had not really meant any of it. _Thank you, Boy Wonder…even if you did owe me one anyway…_

Beast Boy seemed a bit uneasy about the whole thing, but he still offered me a cheeky grin before explaining to me that he actually knew the whole time what I was doing and how he was just playing along to keep up appearances… the liar

I still offered him a very sincere apology, which he promptly made a joke about videotaping and reliving over and over again.

Despite BB's lighthearted banter, I could detect the smoke of sadness in his voice, and had to force myself not to wrap myself around my own self-contempt. I had brought up Terra, and in doing so opened a wound that still coiled around the young shape shifter's broken heart. _You don't deserve that…_

Starfire, on the other hand, just seemed tremendously perplexed by the entire situation. Nevertheless she was very pleased that I had not meant what I had said and that life in Titan Tower would continue on much as it always had.

"Though I do not understand your reasons, I accept your intentions and express my gratitude for bringing our Robin back to us." She hugged me so hard my fingertips turned purple from lack of circulation. For once I didn't say anything.

Though I have always had a rather strong, albeit silent, respect for my teammates, I still felt, _feel,_ astounded by their capacity for forgiveness and understanding. Especially since I've done nothing to earn it…

I don't know if I will ever be able to express to them without the looming fear of an emotional overload (and consequent telepathic demolition) the profound admiration, _jealousy really_, I have for their humanity… but a very deep part of me hopes that they know… that somehow they understand that although I _am,_ in fact, a cold, impassive person somewhere hidden within my psyche is a little girl in awe that she has friends who are willing to stick beside her, to forgive her, and who want to understand her…

_After all, when you've been told you're a monster your whole life, the idea that anyone could see you as anything else is nothing short of miraculous-_

"At what time are you and Robin to be departing for the service of unfortunate demise?" Starfire asks, breaking me from my musings, as she brushes my hair back and pins it into some sort of twist.

I glance at her clock and sigh; _I really don't want to go to this…_, "In about five minutes." I say, standing up as she finishes my hair. I turn and glance into her green-clouded eyes, and I mean that in more than just a physical sense… "I guess I should go meet him in his room, see if he's ready yet."

She nods in understanding. Although I know she is trying to suppress it, I can feel the waves of faint jealousy rippling off of her. I know why… it's not like her crush on Robin was ever anything but public knowledge… _It's practically tattooed on her forehead really…_

I stare sadly at the red-haired girl for a moment, taking in the faint glow that always seems to emit from her every pore.

She really is so incredibly beautiful… more than beautiful. _Luminescent._ And she's kind and understanding and she's always so damn cheerful and she always has a way of making the rest of our team just a bit happier by the simple act of flashing a smile and she knows how to be girly and she's free to express her emotions as she chooses… _And I can never hold a candle to her._

Cyborg once confessed to me somewhat off-handedly that when things are at there worst and he just can't see the light at the end of the tunnel; Starfire's mere presence has a way of reminding him of all the good in the world that _is_ worth fighting for and all the great that humans _are_ capable of…

I could never inspire that sense of hope in another being. My dark destiny lurks much to close to the surface… telling all who come close of the horrible things I will one day bring about…all the horrible things they will feel and experience because one day I will no longer be strong enough to keep my demon at bay…

_Robin would be fortunate to be with her,_ I think earnestly… though, vexatiously, the thought taste bitter and acidic…

"I appreciate your help, Star," I say sincerely, breaking the silence as well as my train of thought, "I'd probably be going in a paper bag if you hadn't helped." _Not that this is much better…_

She smiles, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes, "You are most welcome, Friend Raven." She stands and begins ushering me out the door, "You do not want to be unpunctual and keep Robin waiting, so you must depart swiftly. Have a safe and unsuffering journey!"

The door _swooshes _shut the second I exit, leaving me with the image of an artificially cheerful Starfire waving goodbye. It makes my stomach turn.

I rub my face in exasperation as I start to walk, rather unsteadily on heels, in the direction of Robin's room. Reflexively I smooth down my clothes, trying, I suppose, to _will_ them to be better. _They're not wrinkly Raven… just absurd._

I knock on his door, not bothering to announce who I am or why I am here. _He already knows, why bother?_

After a few seconds the door opens and I step through, my eyes blinking rapidly as they adjust to the intense darkness of his room. Well, it is dark compared to Starfire's, anyway. _A lovely sunrise compared to mine…_

Though, I can not see him immediately because of my transitory blindness, I feel him brush pass me and hear when he drops down heavily on to his small bed. The faint smell of cologne breezes past just as I breathe in deeply and I find myself suddenly feeling ridiculous in my idiotic garb and painfully dreary flesh-

"I'll be ready in a second," he says, mercifully breaking off my internal train of personal belittlement.

My eyes have adjusted now and I can clearly make out his dark form, sitting on his bed and putting on his expense looking dress shoes. The sophisticated black turtle-neck and slacks he is wearing make his resemblance to Bruce Wayne powerfully striking.

Though I know they are not blood related in any sense of the term, they legitimately could have passed for father and son. The air of darkness that clings to him is as intense as the Dark Knight's was, as well as the profound sense of loss that over time seems to have weaved itself in to the very fabric of his being…

My observation deadens as I begin to feel our bond pulsing through me as it never has before… and hope sincerely never does again… my hands shake with its tremors and my head begins to swim… my breath leaves my body in one slow exhalation and I can't find the strength to inhale again… my lungs burn…I feel thick and heavy, like trudging through a mass of warm and deep sludge. My heart beat resounds loudly in my ears…

I find myself having to swiftly perform a bit of impromptu mediating to control the strange emotional flare-up as the strange sensation passes over me… the stirring dispels almost as quickly as it came over me. _I must be loosing my mind…_

I turn my attentions once more to Robin, who has not noticed my brief loss of control. I breathe in deeply and assure myself that the spell was nothing…it's just been a hectic couple of days and I haven't been meditating as much as I should have…that's all.

"Take your time," I state plainly as I walk over and plop down beside him on his bed, "I'm in to hurry."

He's still wearing his ridiculous pretense and I begin to wonder if that mask is actually a permanent fixture on his face…

He spares me only a quick glance and a part of me is anticipating for him to make some remark about my choice in fashion, but he just bends down to put on his other shoe.

"Thanks for dressing casual," he says and I can make out no trace of mocking in his voice. A ball of tension I had not even realized was forming in the pit of my stomach quietly dissolves. "I was afraid you'd decide to wear the cloak anyway," he continues, finishing the knot on his shoes with a flourish. "It seems like a permanent fixture of your wardrobe, I was actually beginning to believe it was attached to your body…"

He twists back to face me and smirks. I glower at him and cross my arms menacingly over my chest. He chuckles as he rises to his feet, offering me a hand that I dutifully ignore before standing on my own.

"You know, Robin, I'm sure that the five or six people in the world who _don't_ know your secret identity would probably be quite curious if you showed up to _Bruce Wayne's_ funeral in a mask." I tap the corners of my eyes to emphasize my point.

Surprised, he reaches a hand up and touches his face, smiling vaguely when he feels the familiar leather, "I didn't even realize it was on… you get use to the feeling of it after a while."

He hesitates almost imperceptibly before his fingers clasp the edges, preparing to peel it away from his face…

But my hand stills him. He tilts his head and looks down at me, puzzled. My hands brush his away, replacing them at the corners of his mask. I offer him a quiet sort of smile, "I figure this way you can always say that you never took it off _willingly_…"

A beat.

He returns my smile; his fingers unintentionally brush my wrist as he drops his hands back down at his sides.

I sense a part of him is indescribably grateful; the part of him that quite honestly never wants to be Richard Grayson again, never wants to remember how to play that character… the part of him that wishes he was always Robin… always the superhero, never just the man…never to be weak, always to be strong…

I peel the mask off of his face, and look up in to his unabashedly readable melancholy blueberry eyes… they are lighter than I imagined they would be, and surprisingly clear. I always guessed they would have reflected the darkness within him and his mysterious nature… but no. They blaze out emotion in powerful blasts… it almost hurts me to look directly in to them.

There are red marks from his mask all around his eyes and I speculate the likelihood that he never takes the damn thing off, even to sleep and shower… _Never to be Richard, always to be Robin._

Silence overtakes us for a few moments, the thick air of significance swirls with one of uncertain source and nature… lingering like an intense fog between us. I find myself fidgeting with his mask, oddly at a loss…

"So I guess we better get going," Robin coughs, breaking the silence as he steps back away from me a few safe feet.

I nod, shaking my mind and emotions of the faint tingling that is once again resonating faintly through my being, "I guess so..."

We start toward the door, but he stops suddenly halfway there, causing me to collide heavily in to his back.

He turns around to face me, his expression showing no signs of registering the glare I am sending him. "Before I forget," he speaks so softly and I strain to hear him, "I'm just Richard Grayson today, okay? Not…not Robin."

I hear the distaste in his voice when he speaks his own name and feel the disgust that reverberates through his whole body. It troubles me…_He really, truly despises Richard Grayson… _

My mind decides immediately that calling him Richard, or any variation of that name, would not only secretly upset him, but would also feel far too personal, far too intimate… undoubtedly making us both feel much to _exposed_… and I did not want to even think about the connotations that might present in our already (for lack of a less implicative term) unfathomable familiarity.

I make it a point of looking anywhere but in to his bruising blue eyes, "All right, _Grayson_, lets get going."

**To be continued!**

**Author's Note:** I'm sure half of you are now saying 'Oh she took the chicken-shit way out.' (In reference to Raven's apology to Star and BB) but I just wanted to say, before any flames, that I specifically made it as vague as possible… it's far too easy to deter from the main center of this story (i.e. Rob/Rae) and I don't want to do that too much. I do plan to build on Raven's relationships with the others… but I just want to make sure that it is very clear that those ties are only secondary to the one she shares with Robin, and to do that, I feel the need to make sure that they are depicted more than anything else…

Okay, I'm done being a weenie…_cheesy grin_

ONTO THE REVIEWERS!

**Juliachan:** Thank you so much for taking an interest in my little piece of 'what-I-wish-would-happen'! I always appreciate it when readers take a moment to review, so it really means a whole bunch… especially a review as lovely as yours. I always feel giddy when people say I'm original and in character, so thank you ten-fold! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Enchanted Daisy:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you agree with my opinion on the Rob/Rae situation… it always warms me to know I'm not alone in my plight. Yeah, I'm aware of my glaring grammatical errors in previous chapters (I make no claims about being any good at this writing stuff…) but trust that I AM trying very hard to keep them to a minimum. I re-read each chapter about nine times before posting… my eyes are beginning to burn in their sockets… Hope you continue to read! (Love your name by the way.)

**Zaire:** Thank you! Keep reading! Please! My fragile ego couldn't take you stopping!

**Azarathgirl:** I see that you've discovered Raven's secret (i.e. not truly understanding herself.) And believe me when I say from the bottom of my heart that I understand that feeling too, so don't be sad… we're in this together. You mean a lot to this little fanfic writer (who always looks forward to your reviews, and will continue to) so chin up, okay? We are friends in the spirit of Rob/Rae! _Hug_

**The Light of Darkness:** Any time I make a bad day better it is an AWESOME day for me. A million hugs to you for still liking my story.

**Sami:** Tee-hee! Thank you so much! Hope you continue to read!

**Xjihyex:** Well, if you say it real fast it could be considered one word… _grin…_ Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Shadow290:** The funeral is coming up so hopefully you won't have to wait much longer! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Ravrob4ever:** I am sure you are quite disappointed that I haven't made any mention of Raven's discussion with Cyborg regarding what happened with her and Robin… but fear not! I shall explain (sort of) what happened in an up coming chapter! Hope you continue to read!

**Gentle-writer:** Trust me when I say I'm sniffing right along with you… the love is there, it's just got to be tapped into…

**Child of Blood:** You are so very polite! I adore you already. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**ChocolateCurlz:** Stop being so humble! Seriously, CC, I LOVE your fics and really can't get over that you are reading mine. And the fact that you think I'm pulling off first person makes me strut around my house like a peacock and do happy dances that earn me curious glances… Glad you like the whole dream sequence, I take the extra bananas with pride. Hope you don't loose interest, I couldn't handle the rejection! Ha-ha…. Oh yeah, and CapitalCheeseyness has totally become my new word

**SuiJin:** So glad that you felt me worthy enough to put on Author Alert! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Raggedywings:** Thank you so much! I shall try to uphold the standard of 'heartwarming-ness'!

**Syaoronsangel:** I'm beginning to greatly look forward to your lovely reviews, my friend. And I am very glad that I can keep you away from your studies, ha-ha! Sorry about the short chapters… but I prefer them that way, it makes them easier to write and reflect on. And yes, the pillow comment is a true story… Basically what happened was, at my senior year After-Prom (and at After-Prom in my school, once you are in they don't let you leave until sunrise), a group of us (of varying cliques) just decided we were too damn tired to keep partying (a hardy bunch I know…) so we all just found a corner to crash in. Anyways, by sunrise we wound up one entangled mess of limbs, and when I awoke (I was perched against a wall…I can sleep anywhere) the president of the drama club (of which I was a member) was splayed out over my lap… and after I attempted to wake his lazy-ass, he started digging… and you can guess what I declared next, ha-ha… as a side note, and foreshadowing (duh!), he and I starting dating a few months later (though we are no longer together)… Anyways, hope that satisfies your curiosity, and please continue to enjoy my story!

**Majestical:** Thank you! Love your reviews very much!

**Rosethorn1611:** I appreciate your approval! Hope I can keep your attention!

**DarkRavenCosmos:** I am very fond of sarcasm myself… very fond (I'm sure it's apparent.) Hope you continue to find her dialogue amusing!

**Mysti-eyed:** Yeah, forgiveness is kind of the Titans thing I suppose… they seem to have a copious amount of it, even in the cartoon (…in every other episode it seems SOMEONE fouls up and is in need of forgiveness…) Hope you continue to read!

**Otakualways:** Thank you! Hope you continue to approve and enjoy!

**All127:** Hope I can keep turning out decent chapters for ya!

**Queenie-97:** Yeah! I'm on someone's favorite's list… excuse my as I jump up and down like a moron…

**Shiroi-hana:** I hope I can continue to provide a good story for you to read! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Darkofthenight:** Thanks! I hope this update was soon enough for you…

**Lynx16:** Thank you! I shall try to keep up the good work for you!

**Selfless:** Ha-ha! Glad to know that no one was injured… 'Smiley and such' eh? He-he, you have a lovely way with words that make me giggle happily. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Cherry Jade:** Yes, I REALLY do look forward to your reviews more than anyone's and I love you a whole lot too, especially for always making it a point to review with your thoughts…and I'm doing my dorky happy dance at the thought that you think I'm hilarious…. _Hug!_

**Al the Pirate:** Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. I am such a big fan of your stories… between you and ChocolateCurlz I feel like I'm entertaining celebrities. Seriously, it means so much that you are reading my story… and you added me to your favorites… I'm at a freakin' loss for words. I really have made it a point to try and develop the characters, even before your awesome review, especially Raven's. I agree that it really makes it much deeper….and any advice you have would be MOST appreciated… I really hope I can keep your approval seal…Oh, and as a side note, can I just tell you that your taste in music is better than, um, ANYONE'S? Okay, I'm down gushing now…

**Tecna:** So glad that you like my ficcie. Every time a review is as nice as yours, a writer gets their wings…err, umm yeah something like that… ha-ha. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Hollywoodstarsandeves:** Your reviews are always some of my favorite. And it fricken figures that he knew about her powers in canon… oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Thanks for still liking it regardless of glaring irregularities, ha-ha! I however, regret to inform you that my story will be riddled with mentions of the events in 'Birthmark'… HOWEVER… they are replaying it April 23rd on Cartoon Network at 3:30 Eastern time… (I specifically looked it up for you.) … Though I suppose if you don't have cable or a TV or something that won't help you much… Anyways, hope you continue to read anyways and if you have any questions about events in the story, please feel free to ask and I shall do my best to explain.

**Rubianca:** Thank you so much! I'm beaming, honestly. Although, I must tell you (excuse me as I bury my head in embarrassment) that I am such a dork that I had to look up what KUTGW meant…BUT I know now, so thank you for teaching me something knew ha-ha! Hope you continue to enjoy!

_**Love you all!**_


	6. Post Funeral Reflections

**Author's Note:** Ah yes the funeral… _Hardest. Chapter. Ever_. Sorry it took so long to get this bloody thing out, but it took me _forever _to figure out what I wanted to be said here. I am not even exaggerating when I say I wrote NINE versions of this chapter before finally deciding on this one.

Also, sorry it's a bit short, originally I planned to write the reception scene (which will be the next chapter) in this chapter, but I thought that you all had waited quite long enough for me to update, so I figured you would prefer a short chapter than none at all… And the next chapter will hopefully be up MUCH sooner than this one was because I've already started on it and it's mostly done…

**Disclaimer:** So long, and thanks for all the fish...

**Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of Night**

"If I ask you to, would you tell me that this is all just some bad dream I'm having?"

I turn my eyes from Batman's grave to the darkened soul standing solid beside me. The gentle breeze is ruffling his ebony hair and his face is shadowed in a stony exposition, making him look very much the part of grieving son desperate to stay strong for the sake of the rest of his family.

"I could," I reply, returning my gaze to the final resting place of the beloved hero, "but what good would it do when you already know that you're not?"

Robin doesn't answer. I didn't think he would, as the question was more rhetorical than anything else.

I watch as he drops his shoulders and runs a weary hand through his careless hair, making it stick up awkwardly in all directions. I determinedly resist the faint impulse to reach over and smooth it down for him.

Batman's funeral concluded a little less than a half an hour ago and all those who attended the morose affair have by now made their way over to Wayne Manor for tea and memories.

Well that is to say all but Robin and myself, who, for the majority of the time passed, have stood in a reverent sort of silence as we pay our final respects to the departed hero. _More like he reflects and I stand awkwardly beside him._

Although darkness and the general melancholy of everyday life may be considered something I am quite familiar and acutely at ease with, funerals are most assuredly not… and Batman's was worse than most. _Far worse._

When sitting back and reflecting on funerals, a certain expectation as to what will be seen, what will be heard, and what will be experienced predictably comes to mind…

Hysterical sobbing from devoted lovers… possessed ravings from those who have not accepted the deceased passing… cover-up coughing fits from the men… silent whimpers from the women… restlessness from children who do not comprehend the gravity of the event they are bearing witness too…

That's what I expected, that's what I had been prepared for.

I had not, however, been prepared for the overwhelming stillness of the quietly devastated… nor had I been set to witness the tragic emptiness of silent tears streaming down faces that would have otherwise appeared unaffected.

Every soul at the funeral, save for possibly myself, was far beyond destroyed by the Dark Knight's untimely death… and the tangible sadness that they all felt was so great and so profound that, to an empath such as myself, it felt as though being physically tortured… as though every muscle in my body was contracting at once to give birth to flames.

Their pain had been hazy and intense all at once and had it not been for Robin firmly clutching my hand within his own I would have run from the scene and vomited several times over.

Eventually the dizzy sense of blurred emotion became so concentrated that I was forced to lean heavily in to Robin to make sure that, despite its valiant efforts, gravity remained inside my sphere of control. Robin, for his part, barely seemed to notice.

And now, as I watch him walk slowly over to the headstone of his fallen mentor, I wonder if he truly is completely cured of the deadly numbness I fought to save him from… though I can feel the immense sorrow within him, his presence remains empty and stoic as though he were merely watching a boring television show instead of burying his surrogate father. _So help me, if I have to beat it out of him again-_

He kneels upon the freshly shoveled dirt and bows his head in a shocking display of personal defeat… my previous concerns vanish as I watch in morbid fascination as he grabs of fistful of the brown earth above Batman's covered grave and clenches it tightly within his hand.

He whispers something I make a point of not hearing before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the cold, gray headstone… seeming to take a strange solace in the solidity it provides.

After a moment, he slowly rises to his feet and places a crimson rose on the top of Bruce's tombstone. He chokes back his tears, looking at though there is still much more that he needs to convey, but can not seem to find the words to express himself properly.

He knocks his bare knuckles lighting against the burial stone, evidently at a profound loss, before he gradually shuffles back to my side.

His knees are now caked in the dark brown of wet earth, but I don't know that he notices or even cares. The stark contrast of the dirt on his black slacks provides a hypnotic rhythm to his walk and it entrances me for a moment with its slow simplicity

"I didn't come up with the epitaph," he informs me randomly after a few moments of silence. "Alfred asked me what I wanted it to read, but I… I wasn't really up to the job… so he asked Selina to come up with it."

I hold my interest for a further explanation as to the identity of Selina for later, and instead pause a moment to read the inscription once more to myself. _Bruce Wayne. Beloved Father and Philanthropist. He Saved a Lot of Lives. _"Fitting," I say simply.

He nods, "Yeah… yeah, it is."

I can feel the grief and regret permeating from his pores. It turns my stomach.

I sense him unconsciously inching closer to my side; an instinctive motion that I know has everything to do with his need for the comfort I am not sure I can provide him.

_I don't know how to help you, Robin…_

He's so close now that our thighs are brushing through the fabric of our slacks.

I wish now, even more than before, that Robin had brought Starfire instead of me… she probably would have been a much better companion to an event such as this. All I have done thus far is stand stoically, _uselessly_, beside him; uncertain as to how I am supposed to offer him the soothing presence he is wordlessly pleading for.

_I don't know how to give you what you want…_

My hand inadvertently brushes his and, instinctively, he clasps it and entwines his fingers through my own… not noticing my shock at the unexpected contact of his warm hand against my icy skin.

I turn my gaze in an effort to meet his, but his eyes are closed in a useless attempt to defend his unmasked pupils from the harsh, radiantly burning sun. I watch in cloudy fascination as he leans his head back and breathes in the warm afternoon air. The sun briefly illuminates his skin and for a moment he glows dimly despite his shadowed psyche.

It has been an aberrantly beautiful day for a funeral… especially a funeral in Gotham, which is notorious for its normally dismal climate conditions. It's almost as though Nature decided that on this day of profound mourning, in order to show her unfathomable respect for the fallen champion, she would exclaim her own delicate beauty and gentle power… _and infinite grasp of poetic irony._

Despite the pleasant weather, the heavy weight of the day is beginning to take its toll my body and before long I find myself stifling a yawn.

"Are you ready to go in to the reception yet?" I ask in what I attempt to make a soft and understanding tone. I still manage to sound harsh, even to my own ears.

He pauses a moment in consideration before firmly shaking his head, "No, not yet," he turns to face me and in his eyes I can plainly see the hazy sorrow of the unresolved, "but, you can… I think I'd actually like to be alone for a little while anyway."

I offer him a small, accepting smile. "All right, but I'm warning you now, I have a very low tolerance for socialites. For their sake, try not to be too long." I reach up and squeeze his shoulder gently before turning around and leisurely starting toward Wayne Manor.

"Hey Raven!"

I stop and twist around, "Yes?"

"I, uh…," he looks down at the ground as though the words his is searching for will magically appear somewhere on the earth. "Well for all of this, I really, uh, I really owe you one."

I can not help but smirk at his well-meaning emptiness. _This is the kind of thing you just can't pay back, Robin. _"Damn right you do, Grayson," I call back to him as I start walking once more to the looming mansion, "and, I'm taking your firstborn too, but just to make sure it all evens out."

Although I do not see the grin that erupts across his dark features, I know it's there.

_**To be continued!**_

**Author's Note Part Deux: **Most of you will undoubtedly by disappointed by the way this chapter was presented, but, after much thought, I decided that only a vague description of the event was necessary for my vision. I am very sorry if you're dissatisfied, but if it makes you feel any better, the funeral is NOT, and never was intended to be, a crucial element in the long run of this story… the climax of the story is many more chapters away. Batman's death is not the center focus of this story, it's really just the prologue…. Okay I'm done explaining myself… feel free to throw the tomatoes now. Wakka, wakka, wakka!

_On to the Reviewers!_

**Erin Hatfield:** Thank you for reading my little ficcie! I don't think the writers will ever get their heads out of their asses, if they did though I would officially declare it a national holiday! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Majestical:** I actually specifically made Raven have to dress in unappealing clothes simply for the reason that I get tired of stories where the "unattractive" girl does her hair, puts on makeup and a tight dress and suddenly she's magically "attractive." It's all rubbish to me and I'm glad you agree… Raven is _defiantly_ more the suit-type.

**M.I.A Since '85:** You ask good questions my friend. The way I see it, Raven has never been able to be completely herself because she is unable to express her emotions to their full capacity. Therefore, I would assume that a lot of what she says, feels, and thinks would naturally contradict. It's not that she cares what other people look like it's that she, regardless of what she says, cares what she looks like just like any normal girl… the only reason it's less obvious with her is because for as long as she's lived all she's ever done is mute her emotions… but just because they're muted doesn't mean they aren't there…. Okay I'm done being philosophical, and I'm sure I've confused the hell out of you haha! Glad you like my story and hope you continue to enjoy.

**Suijin:** I completely relate. I am the youngest of six, four of which are girls; therefore hand-me-downs were basically all I wore until I was 16. And believe me when I say that having to wear a pink, taffeta 80's dress to your freshman Homecoming (it was in 2000 by the way) will leave you scarred forever, haha! I'm also doing a snoopy dance because you added me to your favorites. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Raggedywings:** Thank you so much! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Lynx16:** Thank you, dah-ling. And yes, the Robin vs. Richard angle is VERY fun to play with.

**Sharawolfdemon45:** He-he. I'm blushing and giggling. Seriously. Thank you so much, hope you continue to enjoy!

**Mysti-eyed:** Ah, yes, I remember Romeo and Juliet homework all too well haha. Hope you get through it better than I did!

**Ni9htdreame12:** Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**ChocolateCurlz:** CC and CC…hmm, we should start a band! I'm glad you liked Raven's reflection of Starfire and herself… I took pains to make sure it came out as natural as possible. I have to agree that there are way too many Rob/Rae fans out there who are willing to write off Star as evil if it gets their couple together. Personally, I think it's more interesting when there is angst and the human element involved. Plus I kind of have a place in my heart for Starfire… it's not her fault the writers seem intent on putting her and Robin together after all. And as for Terra and BB, sadness abounds. I think that that story arc was really a stroke of brilliance in the show, it really added depth to BB's character… and makes playing with his emotions in fanfic world sadistically fun! And for the love of god never re-think the way you write things, especially on my account! Haha. I come out with a decent chapter here and there… but I fully realize that I'm not consistently good, whereas you turn out story after story of awesomeness. By-the-by if you don't update soon I might have to take hostages… hehe. Hope you continue to shower my ego! Lova ya.

**Shadow290:** Sorry about the wait my friend. I promise that, while this chapter might be kind of lacking, the next few chapters will be worth it!

**Ravrob4ever:** Thank you for appreciating my take on Star. Too many Rob/Rae writers are eager to discount her as a biotch for the purposes of getting the birds together… I just can't bring myself to do that though. Star is pretty okay in my book so you'll get no bashing from me. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Otakualways:** Sorry for the delay! The next few chapters are on their way and I promise they will be far more exciting than this one.

**Rosethorn1611:** Thank you so much! I'm glad I made your day… and you so totally made mine! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Syaoronsangel**: No problem about the e-mailing my friend, I'm just sorry I hadn't been before! Glad you liked chapter 5, it was my favorite so far. This chapter is a bit slow, but the next few chapters will be more interesting I promise. I had a lot of fun dressing Raven in BB and Robin's clothes, and a part of me wishes I could dress BB and Robin in Raven's…. hehe. "And now, the Teen Titan Transvestites!" Very "Rocky Horror Picture Show" hehe. I'm glad you liked Robin's de-masking… I have to agree that too many times it's done very cheesy. Hope you continue to enjoy… I'll give you cookies if you do…hehe.

**Selfless:** Oh! I love you because you used the word 'guffaw'! Nobody uses that word anymore and it's one of my personal favorites…right behind 'persnickety'. Glad you liked chapter five. This chapter, 6, is really more for transitional purposes so you have to promise to read it regardless of how slow it is… the next few chapters are going to pick the story up tremendously, so keep reading! I hope you continue to enjoy.

**DarkRavenCosmos:** Thank you so much. And I have to agree that her relationship with her family is… dysfunctional. I actually plan to build more on that in coming chapters so keep reading. I know this chapter is a bit slow, but the next ones will play big in to the grand scheme of things. So keep reading!

**Zaire:** Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Doza:** Sorry that the funeral thus far has been pretty vague. But you'll be getting your guest appearances in the next chapter so keep reading! Also, what you said about how the more human hero's are the more we want them to live forever was incredibly poignant and in once draft I did of this chapter Raven said something very similar (obviously I cut it though…) The story will actually not revolve around Batman's death… that is just one of the trials that Robin and Raven are going to go through in this little ficcie of mine. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Cherry Jade:** I love saying things in dictionary form too! Sorry about the long lack of updates (this chapter was a doozy) and doubly sorry for the slowness of this chapter… but trust me when I say that what's going to be coming around the bend will pick of the story considerably. I actually attempted to write out a big long chapter and explanation of the funeral, but every time I finished it, it came out sounding very forced and contrived… so eventually I just realized that, besides the fact that it was not all that important to the story to have, Raven just would not be able to describe a funeral while it was happening because she would be too busy reeling from all the emotions everyone else was experiencing…thus, this chapter was born. I know that it's a bit vague, but just bear with me for a little while longer, okay? I promise it will get good soon. Love ya!

**Alena-chan:** Never apologize for spelling errors my friend because trust me when I say that if I didn't have spell-check to back me up, my chapters would be unintelligible haha. Glad you liked chapter five… it was my favorite thus far to write. This chapter was sooooo hard to get through haha. But I am real excited about the next several chapters, they promise to be much more fun to write. Hope you continue to read and enjoy.

**Sarah Cabbage Patch:** Thank you for taking the time to review my baby! I always enjoy seeing new reviewers on my list. I'm glad your excited about where I'm taking my story… though I know this chapter is a bit weak… the next several chapter will really lay out what the big climactic battle will be about. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Gentle-writer:** Don't feel 'like a pebble in a lake of (my) story' my friend! I always look forward to your reviews and hope to see more of you as my story begins to unfold.

**Hollywoodstarsandeves:** Dressing in boy's clothes is basically a pastime in my household, haha. But having to dress in guys DRESS clothes would be more than awkward, especially if you were attending a billionaire's funeral. Yikes. I almost feel bad for making Raven go through that… almost. He he. And it totally sucks that you can't see 'Birthmark' yet. I really hope that it airs for you soon. The big spoilers in my fic won't be coming for a few more chapters (although as I said, I do allude to events in 'Birthmark' a lot) so hopefully you'll have seen it by then. Love ya! Hope you continue to enjoy. I know that this chapter is kind of dull and repetitive, but I promise the next few will add some twists.

**Rubianca:** You don't sound like a broken record to me! I love hearing that she's in character so feel free to say it until you are blue in the face, hehe. It sucks that you haven't seen 'Birthmark'! I hope CN Asia plays it soon so that you can keep reading. The chapters that are going to deal with the events of 'Birthmark' are coming up, but hopefully you'll have seen it by then. I've got my fingers crossed. If you have any questions or anything, feel free to ask me and I'll be happy to answer. Hope you continue to read and enjoy! I know this chapter is slow but the next few will really be something.

**Azarathgirl:** Rough stuff my friend. Hope it all sorts itself out soon. My ex-best friend, who I had known my whole life, fooled around with my ex-boyfriend (while he was my boyfriend) behind my back, so I feel ya.

_**Love you all!**_


	7. Reception and Realizations

**Author's Note:** Okay, a few cameos in today's episode, my ducks.

Just letting you know that:

Wally West: The Flash

Shayera Hol: Hawkgirl

John Stewart: Green Lantern

Diana Prince: Wonder Woman

Clark Kent: Superman

Babs: Barbara Gordon (a.k.a. Batgirl)

(FYI, I got their aliases from the _'Justice League Unlimited'_ show that's on Cartoon Network so don't shoot me if you don't agree with the names.)

Also, I'm using the physical description of Selina Kyle (Catwoman) from _'Batman: The Animated Series.'_

**Disclaimer: **'Is that really necessary?' – Sir Galahad (Michael Palin) in Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail.

**Blackbirds Singing The In Dead Of Night**

Even though the reception hall offers the largest open space in all of Wayne Manor, the substantial crowd of mourners and well-wishers is making claustrophobia my preeminent emotion.

The thick, unintelligible drone of the androgynous crowd makes the air around me feel dense and insalubrious, and, as I press my back farther against the cold stone wall that is providing me with my only sense of refuge, I begin to re-think the idea of breathing regularly. _I should have just stayed outside._

My cold hands tighten around the steaming cup of the worst tea I have ever had as I bring the cup to my lips and take a sip out of a combination of boredom and anxiety. It's still too hot to be drinking, but the burning of the liquid sliding down my throat is barely perceived in my concerted endeavor to not draw any form of attention to myself.

I sigh and shrink farther back in to the reasonably isolated corner I immediately gravitated to upon entering the overcrowded reception. _There is no way that Batman knew all of these people…_

The light streaming in through the massive, stain-glass window distorts the faces of the people nearby, affording me with my only form of vague entertainment in my effort to remain as far away from the superfluous crowd as I can possibly manage…_ without breaking several laws of physics. _

The sting of the teacup's heat defrosting my fingertips offers me a soothing sense of console and assurance, and, as I avoid the inquisitive stares of a few curious attendants, I find myself thankful that the haggard, young servant thrust it in to my hands the moment I stepped in to the room.

I bring the tea once more to my lips, preparing to take another anxiety induced sip, when suddenly, a loud, barking laugh cuts through the otherwise quiet air, startling me with its unexpected volume and causing me to spill a mouthful of the contents still inside the cup down my front. _Damnit._

The small brown stain forms a stark contrast against the white dress shirt Starfire borrowed from Beast Boy for me, and, as I attempt to blot away the discolored mark, I begin to wonder what I ever did to deserve this day. _I just want this to end._

I calmly hold back the intense desire to levitate whoever it is and bang them repeatedly against the stone wall as my eyes and attention immediately focus on finding the source of the inappropriate fracture… _Who could possibly be tactless enough to be laughing at a funeral…?_

As soon as my eyes settle upon the originator and the group surrounding him, my questions are answered. _It figures._

Wally West and the rest of the Justice League (all incognito mind you, but still embarrassingly easy to identify) are standing in a semi-circle several yards away from me, obviously reminiscing about the more amusing moments of their past escapades.

I smirk despite myself.

Wally is talking enthusiastically about whatever misadventure he and Bruce once shared, his hands whipping around in wild succession as he attempts to recreate the moment for the rest of his team.

Though evidently making pains to not dwell upon his fallen friend, Wally's eyes seem lost somewhere between the mirth of the memory and the misery of never being able to make another of the like. The combination makes his simple gesture of wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes unbearably poignant.

Beside him, Clark Kent is laughing with the equal delight that only someone who shares the memory of the story could. His grin only widens as he interrupts Wally's animated re-enactment, apparently needing to correct The Flash's misinterpretation of whatever event has the group in such hilarity.

John Stewart butts in as well, and soon the three men are light-heartedly bickering over the exact way the situation played out. Shayera Hol and Diana Prince exchange longsuffering glances and grin as they both roll their eyes simultaneously.

The entire picture they present is so touching and so paradoxical that I can not help but watch their memories in a hungry fascination. Compared the morose aura of the rest of the crowd, Batman's closest allies seem completely committed to only remembering the life of their friend, and not the loss. Somehow, it makes the grief they undeniably feel under their light banter much more profound.

In spite of my attempt to suppress it, an unbelievably morbid part of my psyche begins to wonder if this is how my friends, _my family_, will look and act at my own funeral someday… if they will value my memory and comfort each other by remembering the times in our lives when all was well, when nothing in the world existed by the fun we could have together and the joy we could bring each other…

A horrifying voice within my eerie mind cuts through my subconscious and gleefully reminds me of just how little joy I have truly brought to my friends in the time we have spent together… of the fire I will soon rain down upon them in the pain of the inescapable… how, in so little time, I will be the cause of an agony that will leave them as nothing but ash and stone, to forever be depicted in the their explicit torture…

_Skies will burn, flesh will turn to stone; the sun will set on your world, never to rise again…_

A wave of memories and images floods my conscious and it makes my stomach clench in hard, heaving sickness. I stifle back the compelling urge to vomit, but the awful, spinning nausea causes me to drop the teacup that had been precariously resting within my palms.

It crashes to the floor in the kind of slow motion only the horrible inevitable can create. The porcelain splinters in to a thousand glass shards, briefly resembling a russet orchid before diffusing tea and glass in every direction. _Oh no…_

I do not have to look up from the marble floor to know that every gaze in the room is now directed at me in the awful silence of the inquisitive. _So much for remaining inconspicuous…_

In the subtle panic of unwanted attention, I quickly bend down and begin scooping the shards of my broken endeavor in to my bare hands, not caring as the glass cuts the skin of my fingers to pieces. _Please stop looking at me… please stop looking at me…_

Completely absorbed in my empty effort to ignore the stares of a hundred strangers, I do not become aware of a figure beside me until a soft hand reaches out and gently stills my own.

"They'll be no need for that, honey," a warm and husky feminine voice whispers from just above me.

Mortified, I slowly carry my gaze up from the destroyed cup and in to the compassionate jade eyes of a woman whom I loosely remember seeing momentarily at the funeral service standing discreetly between Robin and the butler, Alfred.

"I'm sorry," I say thickly, my voice as monotone as ever.

She smiles and helps me to my feet, "No need to be sorry. Alfred will tell you with a relish that this sort of thing happens all the time." She gestures to the older man beside her, whom I had not noticed before. He's holding a mop and bucket, and smiling as gently as she is.

"Oh yes," he agrees softly, "happens all the time, most principally to Miss Selina."

They exchange jesting smiles and, as they do, a bell rings inside of my head, reminding me of my prior interest as to the identity of the woman whom Robin had mentioned wrote Bruce's epitaph.

I would have to be a moron not to immediately construe that the Selina he had referred to was in fact the woman before me. And, within seconds, I decide that, if they had been anything at all, she and Bruce had been lovers.

Besides the cherished familiarly she visibly shares with her surroundings, the restrained misery of a woman in mourning is glowing sharply from her almond-shaped eyes.

And there is also something else... something very faint in her comportment that ties her to Batman… something indicative of a relationship more intimate than just good friends… something I can not quite put my finger on-

My train of thought is interrupted when Selina's calm consideration returns to my awkward presence. I do not resist as she tenderly takes hold of my hands, raising them between us before turning them palms up, displaying the bloody cuts inflicted in my desperation to avoid the crowds' probing stares.

Selina's quiet intake of breath informs me that my wounds are worse than she had anticipated they would be, and, as I look down upon the gashes, I can not help but be dimly amazed by how much blood a few little cuts can make. _Learn something new everyday._

"Come with me, honey," she says as she gently tugs me in the direction of the nearby door, "I'll take care of that for you."

Gratitude rushes like warm water through me as we exit the reception, the eyes of the guests still burning brutal holes in to the back of my tingling neck. _There is absolutely no way I'm going back in there._

Selina leads me down a short hallway and through an unobtrusive door that opens to a reveal a large, vacant kitchen. She guides me quietly toward a chrome plated sink, receiving no protest as she places my hands underneath the faucet and turns on the cool water. It hurts for just a moment before beginning to soothe my raw skin.

"So what's your name?" She asks as she reaches down to a cabinet below me and pulls out a miniature first-aide kit. "We have these stashed all around the house," she explains briefly upon noticing my inquisitive glance. _Ah._

I nod my head in understanding before answering her previous question. "Raven. My name's Raven." It doesn't even occur to me to use a fictitious name.

"Raven? That's an unusual name," she states as she turns off the faucet and begins closely examining my hands, checking to see if there are any bits of glass still imbedded in my skin. I wince when she does.

"My parents were unusual people." _To put it lightly._

"I'm Selina, by the way," she looks up at me for a moment before returning her attention to my wounds, "Selina Kyle."

She takes a nearby towel and begins drying off my wet hands gently. The abrasive fabric of the clean dishtowel makes my skin sting, but I remain expressionless. _It's better than being back in the reception._

"So, how did you know Bruce?" She asks casually, although I recognize by her tone that this is a question she has been wondering since well before my accident… _Well at least she cuts to the chase…_

"I didn't."

"Oh?" She says raising an amused eyebrow, "Just come here for the free tea then?"

"I came here for a friend," I pronounce vaguely, but, after receiving another inquisitive glance, I realize she has no intention on letting me out of here until I've elaborated, so I decide to liberate her curiosity. "Richard Grayson."

She smiles distantly as she begins gauzing and taping my injured hands with the expertise granted to the few who do this sort of thing more often then even they care to admit, "I didn't know Dick had a girlfriend."

_Oh God…_I flush bright red, embarrassed beyond measure, and instinctively pull my hands away from her gentle grasp and shake my head fervently. "It's not like that," I declare vehemently, surprising even myself by the ferocity in which I proclaim that fact. "We're just friends."

She looks at my skeptically for a moment, as though unable to believe that I could be just friends Robin, before a softened realization flows across her features, "You're a member of the Teen Titan's aren't you?" _Gee, and you'd think the name and forehead accessory would give it away…_

My expression must have displayed my initial shock at her statement because she did not need to hear me acknowledge it before continuing, "That's what I thought." She smiles conspiratorially, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

I shake off my original surprise and shrug dismissively, "I don't have an alter ego to protect, so it doesn't matter who knows."

Selina opens her mouth to say something but, just as she does, three servants enter in need of some materials from the kitchen.

"How about you and I go to the upstairs drawing room?" She suggests, "I don't really feel like going back in to the reception just yet and I am sure that you don't." _How perceptive of you._

I wordlessly agree and follow Selina out of the kitchen and up the grand central staircase.

Although I knew Batman was very rich, I still can not help but be slightly taken aback by the sheer enormity of the Manor and the expensive garnishing around every corner.

_Robin's holding back on us,_ I think dryly as I catch sight of a few randomly placed 15th century Ming vases.

Upon entering the drawing room that Selina has lead me in to, I can not help but be somewhat surprised by how incredibly gothic the room's decorating is, more so than even my own room, which I had previously believe impossible to do. _Even Poe would say no one is this dark._

"You'll have to excuse Bruce's taste in decorating," she says, sensing my scrutiny as she opens the heavy burgundy curtains and lets the rays of light stream in, "but, as you can imagine, he was not exactly the sunniest of people." _Understatement of the year._

In an attempt to help Selina with her effort to award us with illumination, I stride over to the final curtain and pull on the tassel that spreads the heavy drapes apart. Sunlight floods in and momentarily blinds me with its brilliant disposition.

Once my eyes have adjusted, I can clearly see the vision of dark, ominous clouds in the distance, indicating that, before night falls, we will be graced with a severe thunderstorm. _There's the Gotham weather I know and love, _I think wryly. _That is going to make the drive home a bitch._

Despite my hearty protest and offer to just shadow us here, Robin insisted that we drive the motorcycle Batman gave him for his sixteenth birthday two years ago to the funeral. He said that he 'just wouldn't feel right' arriving in anything else. _More like he didn't want to pass up an opportunity to panic the hell out of me._

"Plus," he had said as he strapped his extra helmet on to my head, "if we teleport, people are going to have some questions."

So, being the cream-puff that I have become in regards to Robin's loss, I finally consented and allowed him the satisfaction of hearing me squeal in terror as he rounded corners at 150 mph. _How did I know that regret would weigh in heavily somewhere along the line?_

"It looks like it's going to rain soon," Selina says, voicing my thoughts as she walks up close beside me.

"Yeah," I say blandly, not turning my eyes from the menacing clouds. _Just my luck._

She steps closer to the glass of the window and peers down towards the ground, apparently having seen a flash of something that insisted upon her further investigation, "Oh, well, I see that Babs found Dick," she says nonchalantly to no one in particular.

_There are so many things wrong with that statement… _"Huh?" I ask as I lean in closer and glance down at the sidewalk below us in an effort to see what Selina is talking about.

My eyes instantly come to rest upon a man whose tousled ebony hair I immediately recognize as Robins' standing with his arms wrapped around a small, red-haired woman in an awkward, but very affectionate, embrace.

His mouth is moving slowly, speaking gentle words of console to the delicate sobbing woman as he begins to rub large, soothing circles in to her shaking back.

She buries her head farther in to his chest as her arms snake up around his neck, her body racking with sadness as she pulls his body closers to hers, her fingers desperately digging in to his thick hair in a gesture that for a moment my tingling skin feels right along with her.

Calmly, I lean forward and rest my head against the cool glass of the window, trying hard to find the will to avert my eyes from the private scene playing before me. I can't.

Unable to turn my eyes away, I watch in the dark attraction of the vicarious as the red-head leans her head back, her mouth forming an intimate, watery smile before placing a gentle kiss on his jawbone… I can feel the heat of his skin and the roughness of his stubble… I can smell his skin like grass and rain…

I close my eyes and suddenly it's like I'm down there with him instead of barricaded so many feet above… Unnecessary panic beats within my veins as I find myself desperate to know him in the same way that the woman below does, to feel his darkness with my own body, to smell his skin for my own experience… I never want to understand why.

A warm hand placed tenderly upon my tingling skin favorably stops the dangerous route of my numb imagination.

I open my eyes and stare up at in to Selina thoughtful features… her eyes conveying a sense of understanding that I can no longer grasp… as though she knows me and my mind in a way I can never even hope too…

For many minutes we are completely silent, time passing swiftly through my slow conscious as I stare in to her benign expression. Something about her in this moment is very familiar to me, or at least should be familiar to me… something I should know and be well acquainted with… something that makes me inadequate for not…

The way she's been so compassionate to a girl she doesn't even know… it's really very tender, almost maternal…

Suddenly, the attachment to Bruce I had not been able to place before snaps firmly in to place and my eyes can not help but widen in surprise. _Oh, well that certainly makes things more interesting._

"You're pregnant."

Saying she is galvanized by my monotone declaration might be putting it too simply.

She gasps, placing one hand over her mouth and the other on her abdomen, before stepping back away from me several suspicious feet. I can't really blame her.

There is several minutes of silence before she is composed enough to voice her disbelief. "How did…? But you couldn't possible have… Who told-?"

"-I'm an empath," I interrupt calmly before she can fall in to the hysteria I have no intentions on trying to deal with, "It's flowing through your aura…. I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

The unexpected presence of a third voice startles both Selina and I, and we simultaneously twist around to see a very perplexed Robin standing in the threshold of the door that I hadn't even realized we had left open. _That was fast_, I think sardonically.

A quick glance from Selina tells me that any mention of our previous discussion will be declared justifiable homicide, so I immediately decide lying would be the best course of action.

"The storm," I say, impressing myself with my own quick thinking, "I can feel the storm that is approaching." _Slick._

"Yeah," Robin says as he comes over to the window beside Selina and I, mercifully appearing to believe me, "it looks pretty bad, should make the ride home pretty interesting."

He smirks at my scowl, before looking out the window, his body brushing the length of mine and forcing me to move away from his preventable proximity.

"Why don't the both of you just stay the night?" Selina suggests calmly to my absolute horror, "That way you can be sure to have a safe drive tomorrow."

I have no time to react much less object before Robin speaks for the both of us, "We'd like that," he looks over at me and his eyes implore me imperceptibly, "wouldn't we?"

_I'm going to break both of your legs. _"Err-"

"-Okay, well, I'll go tell Alfred we're having guests for dinner," Selina interrupts. "Dick why don't you show Raven to the guest room beside yours… let her freshen up before dinner."

_Traitor. _She quickly escapes before I can even hope to get in a word edgewise, leaving Robin and I alone in the dismal room that is rapidly loosing the relief it shortly provided me.

I close my eyes and lean heavily in to the wall beside me, breathing in deeply in an attempt to calm myself down. _Relax. Find your center. It's just one night. It's not the end of the world… Yet. Arguing with him would be pointless, he obviously needs this…just calm down and remember why you are here…_

Robins' intense presence moving in closer beside me halts my composed stillness. I swallow impulsively, my eyes remaining closed by their own regard.

"A penny for your thoughts?" His low whisper is nearer than I would have liked.

I open my eyes and raise an eyebrow, "Gee Robin, you're one of the sole stock holders of a billion dollar corporation, one would think you wouldn't be such a cheap bastard." I'm probably being a little brusquer than tact would have presented, but I have too many conflicting emotions in need of meditative restraint to really care.

To my hazy relief, he just smirks. "I prefer the term 'frugal degenerate' myself."

_He is becoming far too impervious to my sarcasm. _

"So what _is_ on your mind, Raven?" He asks, not allowing me to shrink away from probing questions.

_You mean besides the idea of staying overnight in an environment that is gradually becoming my own personal hell?_ "Actually, I was wondering what it is with you and red-heads."

His eyebrows snap together in what I can only assume is a mixture between befuddlement and irritation, though I have no idea what he has to be irritated with.

I casually point out the window in the general direction of the ground below to help him better understand my inquiry.

He briefly casts his eyes to the sidewalk beneath before paling visibly. "You saw me with Babs…" His jaw is clenched in a curious display of repressed anger.

I nod my head, but find myself eager to avert the continued exploitation of the subject, "And of course there's Starfire..."

At that statement Robins' eyes flash in an emotion I can not identify, "What is it with you people? First Cyborg, now you… I do _not_ have a thing for Starfire."

I raise a skeptical eyebrow, indicating my disbelief at his proclamation.

"Okay," he raises his hands in defeat, "I _had _a thing for Starfire, but that ended so fast it wasn't even worth mentioning."

I remain insecure in his assurance, but I decide the matter is barely worth discussing much less arguing over so I just raise my hands up in unspoken concession.

Robins' eyes immediately hone in on the bandages wrapped around my wounded hands. His expression sharpens and he steps in closer to me, grasping my wrists and bringing my hands up to his scrutinizing gaze, "What the hell happened, Raven?"

His rough tone makes me wince as I pull my hands timidly back to my body, "It was an accident."

He seizes my wrists once more, much gentler this time, and continues his inspection. The white gauze is stained red making the gashes look worse than they are since my curative powers have taken effect, "Some accident."

"I, uh-" further superfluous explanation ends as he softly brings my hands up farther between us, slowly inclining his head down before placing his warm lips on the inside of each of my pale wrists in the tender succession of soothing reprieve.

I silently gasp as the hushed intimacy of the gesture floods my body and bearing, making my eyelids feel heavy and body shiver. Suddenly the thought of staying the night becomes more tempting than my casual numbness should ever permit.

He gently breaks contact and relief floods the part of my mind still aware of my potential for emotional destruction, and when his hooded eyes meet mine, I become unbearably conscious of the danger he poses to my hard-won control… a danger I never would have thought his familiarity capable of.

"Show me to the guest room, please," I say, averting my eyes from his weighty gaze; my voice remains monotone, veiling my unanticipated understanding of the latent peril floating obliquely at the surface of my psyche.

The air in the room changes abruptly as he nods his head and slowly escorts me out of the room and down the hall.

He leaves me at the door to the guest room beside his; briefly saying he'll see me at dinner, before slowly making his way back down stairs… probably to attend the remainder of the reception. _Probably with the red-head._

I open the door and immediately stride over to the unnecessarily large bed, throwing myself facedown on to the crimson feather pillows before releasing the groan of irritation that I have been stifling since the awkward insistent.

_I need to meditate, _I think as I roll on to my back and stare blankly at the ceiling fan above me.

I sit up and cross my legs, closing my eyes before levitating myself off the bed.

_Like sands through the hourglass, so are the Titan's of our lives. _

_To be continued!_

**Caitlin:** Thank you so much. I was terribly afraid people wouldn't like it so I am very glad to see someone did! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Majestical:** Yeah I really didn't want to dwell too much on the darkness… there will be too much of that later on as it is… plus, in one version I wrote of the chapter, I did do a whole sad, soppy rundown of the event and it just came out awkward. Glad to see you're still reading and enjoying!

**Azarathgirl:** Glad to see everything worked out! I'm a sucker for happy endings!

**Child of Blood:** They do belong together, dagnabit! And trust me when I say it is taking every ounce of restraint on my part NOT to have them just start making out already.

**The Light of Darkness:** I give you a cup of really good tea for getting the Douglas Adams reference, my friend. At the end of the last chapter, one of the reasons I decided to have Raven be kind of obviously comedic was because I really felt like, besides her total awkwardness about the whole situation, she was really just trying to make Robin understand that he didn't owe her anything without actually coming out and saying it. But of course that could just be me desperately trying to make you believe it could happen… (smile) Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Shschick07:** Thank you so so so so so so very much for your wonderful review! After I reading it, I was like 'Damn, I got to work on my story' so you really helped motivate this chapter. And don't worry about the long review; they are most assuredly my favorite kind! I really just can not express how much I love you for taking the time to write such an inspiring review… I LOVE YOU! And by-the-by, Raven is supposed to be about 17 and four months and Robin is 18 or at least about to turn so. (I know they are a little older than they are supposed to be in the TV show, but just bare with me on this…) Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Selfless:** Since you watch The Honeymooners I officially declare you AWESOME! And also using persnickety will always get you in to the VIP section of my private club… Glad you liked the chapter, as you could tell I was very unsure about it… your review really helped to placate that. Love you to pieces!

**Mrazness:** Thank you! I'm so happy you weren't disappointed; I was terribly worried everyone would be. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Hollywoodstarsandeves:** Good to see one of my favorite reviewers again! Glad you liked the chapter… and if worse comes to horrible, I'LL tape the chapters and send 'em to you, hehe! Anyways, I do hope they play 'Birthmark' for you soon… that is going to be the only episode of really any relevance because I've already got my own version of 'The Prophecy' written so I'm going to stray from canon when it comes to the events in that episode… so really the only spoilers will be from 'Birthmark'.

**Doza:** Yeah, I have to admit that I do feel a bit bad about killing off old Batty. He was good people… Anyways, glad to see you're still interested, hope you stay that way!

**The Wings of a Raven:** Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Rinagurl13:** I love new reviewers! So nice to know others are reading my little ficcie! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Mysti-eyed:** Thank you so much! Hope you stick with me!

**Zaire:** Thank you! Love ya!

**Syaoronsangel:** Mmmm, cookies. And yes, as you can probably tell by now, Selina is Catwoman. I was always a Catwoman/Batman shipper myself so I figured I'd incorporate it somehow… and plus Selina will be somewhat important in a much later chapter. Love as always!

**Miss A. LaRosa:** Thank you so much for your lovely review. I appreciate your love of Raven's sarcastic comments and the way she makes light of otherwise depressing circumstances… I figure it's her way of deflecting emotions. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Otakualways:** Thanks!

**TatsuKitty:** Thanks for reviewing! I love to see new people on the board! And yes I agree Robin is much better without the mask….hope you continue to enjoy!

**DarkRavenCosmos:** Trust me I needed a tissue too. Batty was always one of my favorites as well so it is unfortunate that I had to kill him off… Glad to see you're sticking with me! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Shadow290:** I agree… very sad. Hope you continue to read,

**Cherry Jade:** I am sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, but this one should make up for that, haha! I think this might be the longest chapter yet! I am so horribly sorry for the lack of updating… this week my sister came to visit me so I didn't have as much time to write as I would have liked! Thankfully she's back home now and I once again have copious amounts of time to write my baby. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too far away!

**Amethyst Wind:** I love to see new reviewers! So glad that you found my fic and are thus far enjoying it! I concede that Raven could be a little more sympathetic, but, from the way I'm playing inside her, I feel that her need to control her emotions and appear nonchalant kind of overrides her sentiments… what I'm really trying to say is 'You're probably right… but please like me anyway!' haha. Hope you stick with me!

**Cutter-with-a-cause:** You and I would get along well, I think! Haha, anytime there is any amount of Rob/Rae action in a story I'm totally like 'Okay, I love it!' Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Rubianca:** I'll join you in throwing tomatoes just as soon as I finish this chapter! Haha. Glad to know that one of my favorite reviewers is still impressed! And I can't tell you how cocky it makes me when someone says that I should be a professional writer... Makes me want to strut! Hehe. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Unforeseen:** Thank you, thank you! Hope you continue to read!

**Suijin:** I'm so glad to hear that you can clearly see the events of my story in your head. I really strive for that so it feels so good to know it's working on someone! And it is sooo unbelievably cool that you are sketching any of this out! If you have a scanner you totally have to link me so I can see them. That would just totally rock my world!

_Love to all!_


	8. Nightmares and Ghosts

**Author's Note: **Holy Cannoli, it's been a while. Fear not my dear readers; I have not left my beloved story! I was out of the country visiting family WHO DID NOT HAVE A COMPUTER and to say that I was going through withdrawal might be putting it a bit lightly… anyways… next chapter is almost finished so you can expect it within the week.

This chapter is a bit of a transitory chapter, so I apologize for its shortness and apparent abruptness. Bear with me though! We will be getting to the good stuff soon!

**Disclaimer: "**This parrot is no more! It has ceased to be!" John Cleese, Monty Python's Flying Circus

**Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of Night**

_He whispers my name and his voice is smoke and ash, wrapping around me like a warm cloak in the frigid darkness._

_I can not see him, but I know he is everywhere, stalking me through the shadows… watching the fear he created in me with fascinated ecstasy. _

_The hitch of my rasping breath floods the stillness of the night air…the sound of my bare feet pounding against cold tile echoes like pleas for mercy off the harsh stone walls._

_My subconscious has no idea where I am or who he is…_

_It does not want to know._

_It doesn't care to know._

_Though, if the surrealism of the environment was to be brushed aside and the fog of my mind cleared, I would know him. _

_I would know him well._

_There's no use in attempting to escape him…he will find me… he will catch me._

_I want him to catch me._

_For reasons which blaze through my flesh in the humid inferno of need._

_I need him to catch me._

_I glance behind my naked shoulder, searching for his dangerous silhouette once more, hoping to find with my eyes what my mind knows I will not…_

_He is far too good of a predator. _

_And I am far too good of bait._

_I round a corner, my body seeming to blur in the surrealism of illusory slow motion…but my endeavor to escape his perilous presence only to finds me trapped… dead ended in a room compacted in inky black… _

_I can see nothing…I can feel everything._

_My heart beat thunders within my ears, triumphing over the sounds of my own haggard fear… a fear created not of nightmares, but of craving… of need…of emotion._

_Too much emotion._

_My control is so weak now…_

_It's only a matter of seconds before I loose myself with hazy fervor…before I give myself over completely to whatever power is threading itself through the tapestry of my being…_

_His warm breath smolders against the back of my neck…my body shivers... my flesh grows weak, my soul even weaker._

_Calloused hands trace down my sides... slow… so agonizingly slow... catching every curve… trailing fire…_

_My senses are painfully heightened and I struggle to breathe under my own awareness… _

_I close my eyes against the flood of glorious tears choking their way through my shields…_

_Please, I beg him… for what I do not dare to know._

_Please._

_Hot lips plant firmly against my own… painfully devouring me in a passion I never thought to experience… never hoped to know…never planned to understand… never wanted to believe in…_

_And as I feel his chin moving hypnotically against my own, I know I shall never believe in anything but him again._

_I fall in to his embrace like a hurricane… every feeling I've never allowed myself to experience pounds through my body and blood like crashing waves of pleasure against the rock of my forgotten inhibitions. _

_Please, my body is begging him…_

_Please._

_As though hearing my flesh's silent pleas, he slowly pulls away from our frenzied embrace… his hot breath mingling with my own as we gasp through our physical reserves …his darkness is unreadable and yet so blatant and obvious…_

_Intoxicating heat radiates from his body…encapsulating me in its wondrous haze…_

_The darkness hides his eyes from me…hides his world from me…hides my salvation from me…_

_I want to experience him so wholly…_

_Who are you? I ask him, my voice sounding far too husky to be my own._

_I feel his smirk glaring at me through the night… but he remains silent. _

_Who are you? I ask once more…_

_But my question dies in the air as terror and confusion pummel my soul to pieces…_

_And all I can see in the darkness is his red eyes burning like embers back at me._

* * *

Lightening strikes nearby, illuminating the pitch black room and creating distorted shadows across the walls. Rain pounds heavily against the window pane across from me, threatening to break the glass in to a million pieces with it ferocity. The thunder reverberates through my entire being… shaking my bones as though trying to awaken me from a deep slumber.

It's late. I know it is… the grandfather clock beside the door corroborates this fact, taunting me with it rhythmic ticking... telling me I should be sleeping, or at least attempting too. _Yeah, yeah… try telling whoever operates my dreams that…_

I place my hand to my forehead and feel the sweat upon my brow. My nightmares are getting worse… more vivid… more affecting. I don't know how to stop them… and what's worse is that a very real and very dangerous part of my hidden soul doesn't want them to stop…

Sighing heavily, I shake my mind of thoughts and fears before tossing the heavy crimson covers off my sweaty body. _Gross._

BB's dress shirt sticks uncomfortably to my hot flesh and for a moment the temptation to just be rid of clothes all together drifts persuasively across my tired mind. _Certainly would give the rest of the house a shock…_

Languidly, I throw my bare legs over the side of the guest bed, my knuckles digging deeply in to the soft mattress as I hoist myself up and in to a vaguely horizontal position.

Regardless of the intricate Oriental rug that stretches across most of the room, the ground beneath my feet is bitter and provides a refreshing coolant to my overheated flesh. _I never knew a person could sweat this much…and that's coming from a girl whose father is in the 'Eternal Inferno' business…_

Gradually, I make my way over to the large bay window, stretching my limbs out like a feline as I do. My body is stiff and sore from my restless dreams, and my head throbs with the pain of an evolving headache…

_At least my job as a crime fighter is on hold tonight,_ I think numbly as I rub my temples in a futile effort to still the imminent pain.

Lightening strikes violently once more just as I approach the intended window, startling me with its brutal proximity. Angry thunder erupts without delay… the hair on the back of my neck stands up straight and my arms chill in to goose bumps.

For a moment, the grounds of Wayne Manor are intensely lit with only the trees casting demonic shadows all across the lawn… and, for just a split second, to my alarmed eyes, I swear I can see the ghost of Batman sprinting like hatred and vengeance through the pouring rain… _Even in death the man doesn't take a holiday._

I close my eyes to block out the unwanted image, reminding myself that such a thing would be impossible and completely absurd… and, once I have satisfactorily convinced myself of the darks' deceptive ways, I allow my eyelids to flutter open once more….

An unpreventable gasp of astonishment escapes my lips when my sight falls upon the eerie light of the Bat Signal dancing across the storm clouds, mocking my previous convictions with its luminescent spirit… _I guess this means whoever operates that thing is currently not 'in-the-know'…_

A large part of me desperately hopes that Robin is sound asleep in his bed and has not seen this aching reminder of his teachers passing… I do not even want to think about what kind of affect such a sight might have on his transient psyche… and what's more is that he would undoubtedly be tempted to answer the Signal's plea for aide and, in his current emotional condition, any fight Robin were to engage in would definitely not be in his favor…

_Who will answer the Bat Signal now?_

Hurriedly, I turn away from the window, reaffirming my previous pledge to myself of no crime fighting whatsoever tonight as I start padding silently towards the bedroom door, having now decided that at this moment the only thing I could honestly do with is a steaming cup of Wayne Manors' truly awful tea… _Someone else will see to the Bat Signal… isn't the entire Justice League in town? I am sure one of them will take care of it…_

A nagging part of my mind begins to fret for no apparent reason as I softly exit the guest room and enter in to the dark hallway; making pains to keep my movements as quiet as possible in order to avoid the prospect, regardless of how remote, of awaking any sleeping members of the household.

I begin to levitate down the hall, stopping for a moment outside Robin's door… and finding myself anxious for a reason, any reason at all, to knock and see how he is… but I still my traitorous hand before it awakens him on its own accord. _There is no need to wake him… he needs to sleep… he shouldn't see the Signal anyway…_

My hand drops back down to my side, and I rub my temples once more before continuing down the hall and grand center stairs.

I pause for only a heartbeat at the foot of the staircase to access the kitchen's location before slowly floating towards it. A curious light is omitting from within and I automatically assume that I am not alone in my nighttime cravings.

Swiftly, I thrust open the heavy, wooden door and my senses are instantly assaulted by a wave depression emitting from a very melancholy blonde.

Selina is sitting calmly on the countertop across the way, her chin resting on her knees as she stares blankly out the small window… watching the storm and undoubtedly the Bat Signal. Her long cerulean nightgown washes over the edge of the counter, its silk contours catching the light and creating the illusion of a flowing waterfall…

She shows no indication of having noticed my entrance….

"Selina?" I venture gently as to not startle her.

She slowly turns to face me, tears streaking down her porcelain face like rain flowing down a window pane. "Raven?" She asks her voice showing no indication of the emotion she is feeling, "What are you doing awake? You should be in bed."

_Thanks for that assessment, mom. _"The thunderstorm," I lie, "it woke me up."

She nods her head in understanding, not even questioning my integrity, "Did you want something to drink? I could make some tea…"

I raise my hand to still her motions are she moves to stand, "I can get it, Selina."

She smiles a little and stays seated as I quickly make myself a cup of tea. Her gaze once more directs out the window and she sighs deeply, "I suppose Gotham will have to find itself a new Batman."

I make certain to rest my gaze on anything but Selina. "I guess so," I corroborate halfheartedly as I stir my tea, watching the small whirlpool my motions create with a faint interest before picking the cup up and slowly joining Selina by the window, which provides an agonizingly clear view of the ghostly Bat Signal.

"You know Dick was trained to take over for Bruce someday," Selina voices, her head pivoting to assess my reaction to this anticipated news.

I raise my eyebrow and take a lengthy sip of my tea in an effort to organize my thoughts before answering, "Yes, I had figured that."

She rests her head on her knees again, making herself look much younger than her years, before expelling a long breath, "I told him, Raven."

I stare at her for a moment before setting my cup down on the counter, "About the baby?"

She just nods miserably and buries her face farther in to her silk gown.

_Oh God… _"How did he take it?"

She lets out a watery laugh, "Surprisingly well… minus the initial shock, I suppose."

For some reason I find myself beginning to panic blindly. _Something's wrong… something's off…_ "Did he say anything? Anything at all?"

Selina looks up at me her eyes displaying her confusion at my alarm, "Not really. He seemed a bit odd, I confess, but nothing to be worried about."

But I can not reply… a lump has formed too deeply within my throat as my eyes fixate on the grey patch of clouds that had previously flaunted the Bat Signal. Panic swamps my entire system… _Oh no…oh please no…_

Selina notices it too, "That's odd… the Bat Signal is usually only turned off once answered-"

By the time the last word exits her lips; I'm already halfway out the door. _Oh God, Robin, please tell me you're not this brainless._

I swiftly fly up the stairs and down the hall. I don't bother knocking on Robin's door before using my telekinesis to blow it off its hinges, "Robin? Robin!"

I flip on the light switch, only to have my fears confirmed. "Oh no," I whisper aloud as I stare at his empty bed. A flash of the ghostly apparition of Batman I had seen outside my window races through my heavy mind…_How could I have been so thick?_

Just as I spin around to leave his room, Selina comes sprinting in, "Raven, what's going-" she goes silent a moment as she notices Robin's empty room and her eyes go wide as she realizes its implications, "Oh God… he's gone out to answer the Signal hasn't he?"

I don't bother answering her question, "I have to go after him. He could get himself killed…" I move to start out the door, but Selina grabs my shoulder.

I spin around to face her, my face set in stony resolve, expecting some sort of admonishment and lecture about how dangerous and foolish I'm being chasing after Robin in a severe storm to face God only knows what menaces… but instead all I can see in her jaded eyes is a profound appreciation for my need to find him…

She takes off her blue robe and hands it to me, "Take this…it's warmer than it looks."

I take it from her and quickly put it on, the sweet smell of fragrant jasmine softly washing over my senses as I do… I look up in to her weary eyes and try my hardest to express through my own gaze my intense gratitude. _Thank you._

"Be careful," she squeezes my shoulder and smiles sadly at me.

I return the smile and, without another word, shadow myself out of Wayne Manor to find Robin before it's too late.

_To be continued!_

**Val-Creative:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I love seeing new people enjoying my little ficie! I haven't seen all the TT eppy's either… in fact I've probably seen about 7 or 8 of them in total… I'm glad you think I have a good grasp on their character though! I get all warm and fuzzy when people say that! Actually, Selina's pregnancy is not an original idea… in one set of comic's (I don't remember which one) she and Bruce did have a child together… I'm just playing off that story arc. Sorry about Batty dying by-the-by… but, sigh, it had to be done. My story is basically one big statement about how, short of Batman's death, Robin and Raven will sadly never realize they are PERFECT for each other. Keep reading!

**BurningDeath:** Thank you for reviewing! I love seeing new people are reading! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Lost1n7heDark:** Glad you like! Hope you keep reading and enjoying!

**Juliachan:** So glad to see you are enjoying my baby so much! Selina has always been one of my favorite characters and you just never see too much of her… I have to tell you that I am just all a-glow by your lovely review this time, my friend. You make me feel quite speechless myself. And I quite humbly thank you for choosing my story as your favorite. I really hope I can continue to make you happy!

**HermioneGranger22491:** Love you name by-the-by… I'm a HP fan myself. Anyways, thank you so much for your lovely reviews… I always love to see new people enjoying my story. And as for Robin's eyes… well I don't know why, but I always kind of envisioned blueberry… you know, kind of blue, kind of purple… I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Shschick07:** I am totally hyped that I am your favorite TT author. Seriously, I'm all a-blush. I'm so beyond excited that I am an inspiration for you to write your own stories. The best advice that I can give (although I myself have a hard time following it…) is to try and keep the Titans in character… You know, instead of having the characters create situations by acting out… have situations and then let the characters react to them. Yeah, that's the best advice I can give… too many authors like to change the characters to fit their story arcs and it makes for boring reading sometimes… but as I said, nobody is perfect and I certainly understand having to make the characters act out a bit. Anyway, hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Azarathangel:** I agree, Robin/Raven ARE the best couple. They just have so much more depth then the rest of the brood… Anyways, is there any specific story or yours that you wanted me to check out? Or just all of them? (Either way I don't mind… I just wanted to make sure before I started reading.) Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Azarathgirl:** Hey, nobody enjoys lying more than me so I understand. Lying is the most fun a girl can have with her clothes on! Hehe. Keep me updated on the whole situation… it's pretty interesting even for someone who doesn't know you all. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Sprox: **Oh yea! I am on someone's favorites list! I'm so excited now. I am so glad I've made you laugh a few times. Raven can be one funny chick. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Gentlewriter:** And I love you for loving my story! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Rubianca:** I am so glad that I made you happy simply by updating! That totally makes my day. Yeah Robin and redheads… what IS with that? I was pretty excited about the JLA making cameo appearances… so fun to play with. Hope you continue to review… you are one of my favorite reviewers! And of course I hope I can keep you pleased!

**Mysti-eyed:** Selina is a fun character to play with… glad you liked her and Raven's conversation. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Titan Newbie:** Okay, can I just tell you that you have made me strut around my house for the last half an hour, earning me strange glances from everyone… which ROCKS! Thank you so so so so so much for your hugely awesome review… though I honestly don't think I deserve the praise! In fact now I'm all paranoid that I'll wind up letting you down! Eek! There goes my ulcer! Hehe. Batman's death was actually probably the easier of the story arcs I've dealt with in writing this fic… but keep telling me I'm doing a good job anyway. Haha. I really hope that I can keep up my story for you and that you continue to read and enjoy!

**TwistedDream:** Thank you for your lovely review! I am so glad you like my writing style; I was worried some people might think it was weird or something so it rocks whenever I am told people like it. I am so glad that you feel inside Raven's mind… that is EXACTLY what I wanted so it is so cool to be told when I am succeeding. I am actually basing Raven's character heavily on who I was when I was in the 10th and 11th grade… so you and I would probably have gotten along well if you are like her! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Connie:** Thanks! I always love seeing new people reviewing! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Child of Blood:** If you do ambush the TT animators I personally will be there with you, holding a super soaker and threatening massive destruction a-la aqua if your demands aren't met! Hehe. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Lunauc:** Thank you so much for your review! I agree that behind his mask Robin is probably very dark and tormented… mmm sounds hot. Haha. And yes Raven is a FAR better fit. We can see it, why can't the writers? Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Zaire:** Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Sangofanatic:** Thank you so very much! Hope this update was soon enough for you!

**Solitaire parker:** You totally rock for thinking I totally rock! Glad to see you are enjoying, hope you continue to!

**Blaze-firestorm:** Thank you! Please don't cry! I promise my updates may take longer than even I would like, but eventually they do come! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Raggedywings:** Thanks! I laughed when I realized Robin had a thing with redheads… I just had to mention it somewhere in this story… Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Dove of Night:** Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my style of writing and I hope I can continue to hold your interest!

**Linnath:** Thanks! I always get a bit big headed when people like the way I write! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Ally127:** Glad you like my 1st person narrative. When I began this story I was afraid people wouldn't like it, so it always feels good to see that people do! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Hollywoodstarsandeves:** Yeah… I still don't understand Robin and redheads… doubt I ever will. Selina and Bruce actually had a child together in the comics somewhere… so that idea isn't mine originally. And never be ashamed by lousy spelling, my dear, if it wasn't for my computers spell check my writing would be illegible! Oh! And 'The Prophecy' is the next episode that deals with the story arc that 'Birthmark' presented. Sorry I didn't clarify that! But it's okay if you don't see that episode because it won't have any relevance to my story. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Darkofthenight:** Thank you very much! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Doza:** I'm glad you find the story believably written! I really take pains to make sure to linger and not rush everything… no matter how tempting that may be at times! I am currently Snoopy dancing because you aren't having any problems visualizing my story… I really truly hope that I can continue to hold you interest and that you keep on enjoying!

**Erin Hatfield:** Thank you! I was actually hesitant about writing Robin kissing Raven's hands… but now I am glad I did! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**DarkRavenCosmos:** The Robin/Redheads comment was something I actually had been planning on mentioning right from the beginning of this story… I just had to bring that fact to everyone else's attention because, as I am sure you would all agree, it's about time that he had a little action with someone of a different hair color! Hope you continue to read and enjoy! And don't worry about short reviews… at least you're reviewing and that just makes my day!

**Ji:** Thank you a million times over! I am glad you find my, or rather Raven's, sarcasm to be satisfactory. She's a lot of fun to write! And I agree with you on the fact that too many writers just don't have a good grip on Raven's character… and the whole cutting herself angst is really getting old fast. Thanks for appreciating my take on her! Hope I can continue to meet with your standards and I hope you continue to enjoy!

**TatsuKitty:** I'd give you a hug if you weren't pixilated! I hate being starred at too and I actually wrote that scene with that feeling of thinly veiled dislike in mind so cookies to you for understanding… I got that a lot too in my youth, but I got through it okay…hope you can too… And I hope you continue to enjoy my ficie.

**Caitlin:** Yes, cuteness overload indeed! I have to tell you I was rather hesitant about writing that part of the story, but I am glad that you enjoyed it! And, while at one time I did have purple hair, I can only sigh sadly and say that no… I am not Raven… as far as you know anyway! Muahah. Hehe. But seriously… that question was one of the best compliments I've EVER received so thank you a billion times over!

**Selfless:** You speak French… you quote old TV shows… you say pisshaw…if you know how to solve the Rubix cube I might just have to declare you a god! I'm glad you liked Raven and Selina's interaction... I was worried for a while that some of my readers might not take kindly to her introduction in to the story so I am glad by your favorable response! And yes, I must torture you! After all, I find that the best stories are the ones that draw out the relationships climax until the bitter bitter end… when you can barely stand the sexual tension one more second! Hehe... hope you continue to enjoy!

**Alena-chan:** Yup. Catwoman is preggers… Not my original idea by the way. She and Batman actually had a kid together in one of the comics… I don't remember which one though. Glad to see you are still reading after all this time! I really hope you continue to enjoy!

**Cherry Jade:** Ah, my favorite and most loyal reviewer never lets me down! Seriously, I want to give you an award or something for how wonderfully steadfast you are. I always get excited when I see you are still enjoying my story. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. And yes, you most certainly DO sense jealousy… just don't tell Raven, she has a tendency to get mad whenever I tell her she's madly in love with Robin… can we say denial? Yeah, it's late and I'm loosing my mind haha. I agree that this should be what CN is showing and not all that Rob/Star crap… honestly, who cares about THAT arc? Hehe… Rob/Star fans would probably have my head for that statement. Anyways, hope you continue to enjoy!

**Mirumo:** Sorry this update took so long! Hope you continue to read!

**Suijin:** I couldn't figure out how to spell her name so I just when to JLA's site on and they have it written there… I figure Selina was as accommodating as she was because at first she was curious as to who Raven was, and she wanted to get out of the reception. I also think she kind of saw Raven as a kindred spirit. And of course when she realized that Raven was Robin's friend… In the comics Selina is actually kind of extroverted really. A bit flirty and the like. Can I just say again how much I LOVE your sketches? I mean really truly. They rock a billion times over. I still can't get over how perfectly they represent my vision of the scenes you depicted. If you do anymore you got to let me know. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Rinagurl13:** So glad you are enjoying! And doubly glad, and slightly sheepish, that you think I'm funny. I agree, I was one sweetness overload when I was writing the Rob/Rae wrist kissing scene. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!


	9. Pride and Secrets

**Author's Note: **Okay, so maybe not _within_ the week… but who's counting? One guest appearance today, my ducks… one of my favorite Batman baddies… I'll let you be surprised…

**Disclaimer: **My name is Luka! I live on the second floor! Susanne Vega

**Blackbirds Singing In The Dead Of Night**

Freezing rain pelts heavy against my inundated body, chilling my once heated flesh and threatening to flood my senses in to shock. _Stay focused. _

Water drips from my expressionless face and matted hair in taunting rivulets, mocking me and my thus far fruitless endeavor to find Robin...

Selina's cerulean robe hangs from my levitating figure like shredded skin, limp and useless. The silky fabric clings awkwardly to my bare legs, reminding me in its own muted way of my inability to escape the sense of constriction that is now collapsing in to me like bitter desolation.

After an intense, frenetic search of the entire cursed city of Gotham, no sign or indication of Robin's shadowy presence amidst the despairing scenery has been found… Nothing… I have not even been able to sense him … _I can't be too late… please don't let me be too late…_

Lightening strikes, though even its brilliant blaze proves no match for the eternal grieving darkness of Gotham City… I begin to believe that in spite of moments when blistered with the most radiant of sunlight, this plagued metropolis is, and forever will be, consumed with night. _No wonder this place needs a full-time superhero._

The hammering rain is dense… like sheets of opaque glass, distorting any realism that would have otherwise presented itself… I can scarcely spot the winking skyscrapers before crashing headlong in to them much less spot an idiot clad head to toe in black from a hundred feet up.

I do not know how much longer I can keep looking for him… my lunges are burning and my consciousness is threatening to incite a revolt… my whole body quakes with every piercing boom of raging thunder… _I can not give up…he has to be here somewhere- _

My thought process ceases its sporadic run amidst the turmoil of my relentless mind when the world of my immediate nature flashes to abrupt illumination, blinding my mind and burning luminosity in to my startled eyes... however, this time lightening is not the unscrupulous culprit.

It is strangely amazing how when a bomb explodes, for just one split second of unparalleled horror, it looks just like a flower bleeding crimson and gold, blooming for all the world to witness in the muffled awe of the vulnerable… _Oh my God…_

The sudden explosion propels me screaming with uncontrolled force in to the building behind me. My body slams painfully against heavy concrete blocks, breaking off chunks of graveled brick and scraping my exposed skin as though it were merely paper to be frayed as I slide against its jagged surface…

My body blinks in to free fall… my mind sharpens in the panic of impending ruin as I urgently attempt to gather back all my lost and rushing senses…

Selina's robe flies up and whips about my head… the rain roars against my body in devastatingly hypnotic rhythm… the rushing sound of broken air whooshes past my ears, deafening all other noise with its fierce howl… my wet hair slaps against my face like strings of tiny whips making sure to play their part in the scene of my incessant persecution…

I close my eyes and reach out desperately for my center… I locate it merely seconds before my deadly impact.

Gasping through the grasp of my close-call, I hover no more than ten feet above the cold, black river of cement in a dead-ended alley somewhere in the rougher section of Gotham.

Fire blazes like torment all around me, licking my tortured skin as though welcoming me home with open arms. For a moment, I wonder if this is all just another link in the chain of my horribly vivid nightmares…

Rain hisses and crackles spitefully against the dominant inferno… boiling to scorching vapor before it has the opportunity to wash away the angry flames…

I try to breathe in, but the intense smoke chokes my parched lungs… nausea swims naked through my trembling system… my throat burns as tiny embers sear my exposed skin. The sting of it all is fogging.

Cutting through the alarming smog of the anarchy possessing the atmosphere, the indicative grunts of a battle being waged floats heavily across my cloudy conscious, drawing my afflicted attentions away from the thick flames and toward two blurred figures at the epicenter of this vile disaster.

Ash burns my eyes and distorts my corroding vision, but there is still no mistaking the darkened quality of Robin's existence… I would know it anywhere… even behind the mask of his fallen mentor…

Though I knew to expect it, the sight of Robin in Batman's legendary garb is incredibly disorienting… a part of my impervious indifference distantly questions if his ominous destiny was ever anything but to one day wear this uniform and be the next Dark Knight… when it comes down to it, was Richard Grayson ever really Robin? Did Robin ever truly exist, or has he always just been the next in line?

I shake my consciousness of its disorder as I rush closer to the fight in progress… though it accurately could no longer be described as much of a fight… _more like a trouncing_…

A giant of a man wearing what faintly resembles a Mexican wrestler mask with a strange thick tube jutting out awkwardly from the back of his head is thrashing Robin's limp form around, pounding away at his broken figure as though beating out the dust of an old rug…

Blood gushes generously from Robin's grimacing mouth… the only real indication he is even still alive are the moans of pain echoing from him and in to the wild night air… _Oh God… Robin…_

Shocked in to stillness, I watch as the villain hoists Robin's wilted body high above his head.

Robin's black cape singes as it drifts over the flames… heavy rain bounces off of his armored chest and his head lolls involuntarily to the side as he fades in and out of consciousness…

Slowly, the giant lifts his enormous left knee, preparing to bring Robin down upon it and end this meager fight forever with the sickening snap of his brittle human spine… _Oh no…_

Awareness flashes like fury back in to my reality… adrenaline beats lava through my veins as all my hard won emotional control is skillfully replaced by the violence of my internal rage… my eyes roll back in my head as the inconceivable power of my release reverberates through my body…

For a moment all cognizance and comprehensive thought leaves my pulsing mind as the outward rippling of my power breathes new life in to the contiguous inferno… the flames bulge and rise higher… the rushing sounds of bursting fire barely registers to my abstract conscious.

Demonic screams of rage resonate through the air… I am only dimly aware of the fact that the primordial cry originates from my own incensed lungs and quivering lips…

The air crackles with energy… a tornado of wind erupts around us, fiercely howling out its own condemnation of the villain and his actions.

I feel my eyes blaze crimson… I feel the power exploding through my body… I feel the terror heaving like gasps of energy from the giant… I wallow in the satisfaction that comes with the knowledge that his horror is of my own creation…

Harnessing my telekinesis, I levitate Robin prone figure out of the stunned villains' loose grasp, and, as gently as my current state of being will permit, place him safely within the confines of a nearby trash bin… I barely hear him sputter out my name before I close the lid tightly to prevent any further harm from befalling upon him…

My livid interest instantly returns to the dazed giant, who is standing stock still amid the whirlwind of my propagating power… a guttural growl vibrates against my gnashed teeth as I let loose the torment of my innermost energy…

His body hurls through the air at an unruly speed, his bones making a sickening crunch as he collides heavily in to the brick apartment building lining the alley… he falls limp to the ground, his body no more alert and aware than a rag dolls.

But my rage is not yet abating… not yet appeased…

His body blackens under my control… sparks of raw energy shoot off around him as I levitate his dragging body once more and fling him in to the opposite building…

I listen with sick fulfillment to the sound of his skull cracking under the pressure of my torture… but it isn't enough… I want more.

Thrice I sent him hurling in to oblivion… each time feeling even less contented than the last… his body is now barely alive, broken and useless… I want to end him so bad I can taste his metallic blood as though feasting like a beast upon it…

And I would end it… right here and now… I would blow his life out like the flame of a worthless candle… but something breaks through the smog of my demonic overture, stopping all my actions like shocking sunlight flooding upon a world compiled exclusively of ending darkness…

"Raven!"

Any statement from him would have been enough, but to hear him speak out my name… it cut through everything.

The tornado of raw power ceases in the clarity of my realization. The inferno once consuming us dies instantly, leaving only night and rain in its horrible wake.

Slowly my body floats back down to the ground… my bare feet coming in contact with the hard, wet cement just as I turn my head around to recognize my jury…

"Robin…" I speak. My voice is high pitched from lack of emotional control… my whole body feels weak and insubordinate as though trudging blindly through a thick bog of heavy earth.

Robin, having somehow managed to navigate his way out of the trash bin during my rage, stands before me, slanted slightly to left as he clutches his broken right arm; his mouth is twisted in a grimace of pain as blood continues to drip down his quivering chin.

He has taken off Batman's mask and his hair is thickly matted and disheveled… his blueberry eyes blaze in to my soul, conveying more than just a sense of alarm, but also anger, deep and living anger. I can feel it all hanging horridly off of him.

His nostrils flare with each intake of breath… rain runs down his dirty face as though vainly attempting to cleanse him. I wish it could cleanse me as well.

Stunned, I watch as he clenches his jaw and glares through me as though I were the villain responsible for his current condition… _Why?_

"What the hell are you doing here, Raven?" His words slur with every syllable.

The thinly laced venom of his words astonishes me. _What does he have to be angry at? _I cross my arms tightly over my chest, doing my best to keep from snarling at him, "Saving your ass as it would appear."

He barrels over to me, fury pounding through his every step. He stops a mere stride from my body… "This wasn't your fight!"

_Pride thy name is Boy Blunder. _"We're childish enough to claim fights now, Robin? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you think this some kind of a game?" I step closer to him, making sure he knows that I do not fear his overpowering figure.

His eyes blaze, "I WAS DOING MY JOB!"

"You would've been killed," I state matter-of-factly, brushing off his angry roar as only I expertly can.

He grinds his teeth as he looks down at me, "I can take care of myself, Raven. I don't need you or anybody else!"

I scoff at him, "You could have fooled me."

Sighing deeply, I softly reach up a hand and lay it gently on his shoulder, attempting to convey my compassion to him as best I can, "You can't go running after Batman's ghost, Robin. You can't fight his demons."

Aggressively, he tosses my uncharacteristically warm gesture aside, "You know nothing of demons!" He bellows.

My emotions are dangerously out of control already, and he is adding fuel to my fire.

Using the same hand that had offered him a caring truce, I reach back and slap him hard across his livid face.

The unexpected and fierce force shocks him beyond open declaration, his face conveying his harsh surprise as he reaches up a hand to his tender cheek.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that ever again," I whisper. My voice is cold and brutal… no threat of cruelty need be made, he knows of the ground he is foolishly treading on.

We stare each other through a moment… my eyes are cold, contempt slits, while his are open wide, his entire expression reading his horrid disbelief at my ruthless action… somewhere deep inside me, I am too.

Rain beats upon us in the ticking rhythm of an old clock… lightening strikes in the distance… thunder booms back in disapproval.

The hurt and angry air between us changes abruptly when Robin's shoulders sag. He breathes out deeply before breaking our awful stillness, "Raven… I don't know what to say." He looks down at the wet cement, ashamed as I am, as he runs a nervous hand through his messy hair.

My iciness abates at the sight of his guilt ridden gesture. My arms drop back to my sides as the tension seeps from my body. Realizing my own fault, I turn my own face down in the disgrace of my actions and lack of control. My limbs feel heavy and my whole body weighs down with exhaustion.

I suddenly feel very cold and very alone… I shut my eyes tightly to control my unwanted human reaction to this dismal void following my emotional outburst. My eyes sting with the effort as I bite my upper lip. _Calm down… calm down… you have to calm down…_

Never in my life has such an emotional overload slipped past my easy control. Every cell of my body aches with its memory… wanting to feel like that again… wanting to feel again… _calm down… you have to calm down…_

I wrap my arms tightly around myself once more; this time attempting to fill the aching void of my wounded soul… though failing to do more then remind myself of my own deep and unending inadequacy… _I am so hollow…_

A sudden and welcome warmth washes over me as two steady arms wrap themselves closely around my shaking figure, gently enclosing me in their strength as they press me tightly against their owners' firm chest.

Nonsensical words of ease drift past my senses as Robin buries his face in to my drenched hair and shoulder. I nod my head in understanding though I haven't heard a word that has left his lips. I don't need to.

I adjust my body and allow myself to relax instantly in to his arms, resting my head on his collarbone as I breathe him in deeply… not caring any longer about image, or mind, or emotions, or control… only caring about absorbing in the profound sense of calm emitting solely for me from his warm embrace.

We stand like that for I don't know how long… neither wanting to end this moment in time when just holding on to one another is enough to make us both all right again… even if it is only a temporary sanctuary.

For a while nothing matters but the bond between our dark kindred spirits… it fills my void.

But all things must come to an end at one point of another.

Slowly, I pull my body back away from him to look up in to his face. Strangely, all the injuries he had sustained in his fight with the giant have disappeared… _I don't remember healing those…_

"We need to get back to the Manor," I state, my voice having thus returned to its normal expressionless tenor.

He nods before jutting his head in the general direction of the still unconscious giant, "We have to do something with Bane first."

_Why?_ I look over at his awkwardly arranged figure and try to keep my face from showing my personal disgust, "I suppose a hospital might serve him best…"

Robin smirks, "I was thinking we could just tie him up and call Commissioner Gordon."

_I like the way your mind work, kid._ "Sounds all right to me."

Quickly, Robin rushes over to Bane and handcuffs him securely to a nearby fire-escape ladder before pressing a large button the back of the comatose giants' metal belt.

I watch in fascination as the once large man shape deflates in to that of a normal human being… _Don't see that everyday…_

Preparing to ask about the strange spectacle, I turn my head toward Robin, but my words still as I notice that he is talking in to a small communicator that had been previously hanging from his utility belt.

Correctly assuming that he is calling Commissioner Gordon, I instead turn my attention back to Bane. Kneeling down beside his unconscious figure, I immediately set to work healing some of his more damaging injuries. There are fewer than I had envisioned… a gradually more muffled part of my quiet mind is disappointed.

After finishing, I slowly stand to face the firm resolve of a newly serious Robin. I raise an eyebrow sharply to convey my vague curiosity as to the origin of his expression, "Something on your mind, Wonder Boy?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks gently, though I can tell he is fighting the urge to be stern and interrogate every question that has ever crossed his calculating mind about my mysterious existence out of me.

I shake my head sharply in the negative, not even feigning ignorance as to what he wants to talk about, "No, Robin… I really don't."

"Raven-"

"-I said no," I rehash firmly, hoping to plainly express to him not only my acute distaste for the subject of my emotional flaccidity, but also my painful inability to return to this moment in time when I almost permanently let go… _I can not loose my control like that again… Not ever again…_

He sighs in resigned defeat, a strange heady sadness radiates from him, and, for a brief moment, its sour bearing has me toying with idea of spilling out everything to him, regardless of the sting that would puncture my own spirit. Thankfully I manage to hold my tongue.

"You know, Raven" he says, his tone somewhere between gloom and amusement, "my pride and your secrets are going to destroy us someday."

_You have no idea how right you are Robin…_ "Well, we have something to look forward to then, don't we?" I walk closer to him, "You ready to go now? Before we die of pneumonia? Wouldn't want to ruin our future plans after all…"

He smirks, though his eyes remain sorrowful… a part of me wishes he was wearing his mask so I wouldn't have to look in to their disappointed depths anymore. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

The sounds of police sirens wail through the night as the black shadow of my powers encompasses us, the darkness of the symbolic raven soaring high above Gotham City before flying back to Wayne Manor.

_To be continued!_

**DemonicGoddess:** Thank you so much for digging my story! Though updates are less frequent than I would like, I do promise to keep writing! I don't think I could ever give up on this story, it's my baby! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**SuiJin:** Glad you liked the last chapter so much! The fact that you liked Raven's deep concern so much basically guarantees you'll like this chapter so I'm excited to see what you think as soon as you get the chance to review again! And I'm the one who is excited that you like my story enough to sketch it out! And I'm doubly excited that you say you'll never give up on my story! I'm glowing. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Rinagurl13:** Fear not! I am insane as well! Though I'm sure you could tell that by my writing… Glad to know I've got you on the edge of your seat, means I'm doing my job! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Kitsune-cub:** Thank you for reviewing! I always love seeing new people on the board! THANK YOU for saying I am a good writer, it really makes me feel quite giddy. I'm glad you like the way I detail things. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Azarathgirl:** The oddest things that come out of boys mouths… I swear. I once had a complete stranger come up and tell me that I had eyes like the sea and the sky. Though admittedly I was quite flattered, I still could not get over how inappropriate it seemed. Sigh. Anyways, well this David guy is doubly dumb if he hasn't figured out anything is out of place yet… So keep up the lies, he obviously deserves to be in the dark if he's that thick! Keep my updated!

**Selfless:** Silly Rubix cubes… I actually once knew a girl who could actually solve the damn thing in less than four minutes. It was kind of creepy. And fear not sounding like that beloved green Muppet, for love him I do, yes hmmm! Hehe. I've seen SW:3 two times myself. I have a thing for Anakin I must confess, he's a stone fox! Glad you like Selina! I always like a compassionate character somewhere in the mix of things… you're right; it does make for an easy reader-character connection. And, though I realize Gollum is a force to be reckoned with, I'm afraid that the best must be saved for last! Hope you continue to enjoy, my friend!

**Dove of the Night:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked the dream-sequence! It was a lot of fun to write. Plus, I figured this story was due for a little kissing action… even if it did turn out nightmarish. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Lynx16:** Thank you, thank you! I'm glad you like how I've handled Selina. I figured Raven should have a female counterpart somewhere within the Teen Titan realm… and Selina Kyle really lends herself to it. Glad you liked the dream sequence! It was a blast to write and I always love seeing people enjoy what I enjoyed creating! And I laughed out loud when you mentioned 'corroborate'! If you notice every chapter I've written thus far seems to have one prevailing word that I just want to use over and over again for some reason. It's clever of you to have caught that and I applaud you for it! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Rubianca:** Your clever reviews always bring a smile to my face! I love you for loving my story so much, seriously I do! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and Robin in the Bat-garb. And I'm right behind you at the mental asylum baby! I'm a total loon! Hope you continue you read and enjoy!

**Blaze-firestorm:** I give you chocolate and cookies for quoting Gandalf… especially in reference to Pipin and doubly especially that line because it's one of my favorites! And yes, Robin is a fool… they say pride is the sin from which all others arise, y'know. And he has pride in barrels. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**They Call Me Sweetsnow:** Glad to see you like my story thus far! And thank you for liking my funeral chapter! In case you hadn't noticed, that chapter was the one I was least secure about so it feels really good when people say they liked it! And yes, I HATE it when family is lacking technology as simple as a computer! I was truly frustrated that week, believe me… Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Raggedywings:** Have I told you yet that I love your name? It's very visual. Anyways… glad to see you're still enjoying! Hope you continue too!

**Lost1n7heDark:** Sigh; yes they are awfully thick aren't they? But fear not! Before this fic is over they will come to there senses, I promise! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Showstopper:** Thank you for taking the time to review! I always love seeing new people on the board! Glad that you think I've got their characters down, especially considering how few episodes I truly have seen. It has a lot to do with the fact that at one point in my life I was all the characters… I went from BB in my youth, to Star in my early teens, to Raven in my mid-teens, to Robin in my late-teens, and now I'm kind of a Cyborg… y'know, just easy going. Yeah, I know all about the comic books. Before I started writing this fic I made sure to do a bit of research on the characters canon history… you know, just to make sure I didn't stray to terribly far from facts. And you'll be happy to know that I have no intentions on rushing anything between Rob/Rae… though I guess it might appear that way in this chapter. Trust me though when I say that they won't have it THAT easy! Muahaha! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**DarkRavenCosmos:** Glad to know you have your priorities straight! Haha, just kidding. I'm glad to see you enjoyed the nightmare… it was devilishly fun to write. And I'm so excited that you could almost feel what was happening to her! That's what I'm striving for after all… I really want all my readers to feel like they are Raven. I want you all to experience as she does, so it's exciting to see it's working a bit. And, in Robin's shoes, I probably would have done the same as well… answering the Bat Signal and all. Though, I most assuredly would have been killed by Bane. I'm not made of very tough clay, I'm afraid! Haha. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Sheba Daggenhart:** Thank you for taking the time to review! I always love seeing new people on the board! Thank you for the compliment about my writing style… I realize it's a bit odd, but it's always exciting to see when people enjoy it! Don't worry… kissing won't be a major theme of my story; I wouldn't want Robin and Raven to have TOO much fun, I enjoy making them suffer too much! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Solitaire parker:** Cringe. Yes I know all about 'Stranded'… gag me with a spoon. That relationship is so dull! I don't get why anyone likes it! You're right… it's woefully cliché and puppy-doggish. Rob/Rae is a much more interesting couple. So much more profound! Sigh, oh well. And I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while for any hanky panky… I find that the more interesting stories are the ones that prolong the climax until the very bitter end, when the sexual tension is too much to handle! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Alena-chan:** Glad you liked the dream-sequence! It was more fun to write than should be strictly decent. Plus, I figured a little sexually related action was needed to spice up the story a bit… even if it did turn out to be nightmarish. I have a love-hate relationship with cliffhangers as well… I love to write them, I hate to read them! Haha. Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Erinnn:** Thank you so much for taking a moment to review! I'm so excited that I am your first Teen Titan fic! I hope I don't wind up turning you off of them! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Witchesfire:** Thank you! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I figured it would help liven things up a bit! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Hollywoodstarsandeves:** Haha! Yes Freud would have loved to pick apart Raven's dream… no doubt all sorts of sexual repressive behavior would be evident. Sorry about not making the 'bare legs' thing clearer! I should have mentioned in the fic that she had taken off Robin's slacks when she went to sleep. I don't know about you, but I just can stand sleeping in pants… so constricting and I always wind up sweating. I'm horribly embarrassed that you were confused by that! I'll try to make things clearer in the future! Hope this chapter eased your itch for action a bit!

**Azarathangel:** Thank you so much for loving my story! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Shschick07:** You are fast becoming one of my favorite reviewers, my friend! Glad you liked the last chapter! Sorry about the shortness, but I'm afraid that I have to keep my chapters short so that I can reflect upon them at length and make sure what I want to be said is said and what I want to be felt is felt. Longer chapters are harder to do that with. You're reviews always put me in better spirits so I am glad to see that my story does the same for you! Thank you for reading it! And you are most welcome for the advice, I hope it helps you! Make sure to let me know whenever you post a fic, I would love to read it! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Val-Creative:** Thank you! Feel free to be as giddy as you like, it's infectious! I'm all giddy now too! I love speaking with my readers, and conveying to them how much I appreciate them and their reviews. Senioritis is one of my favorite afflictions! I 'suffered' from it for quite a while in fact. Don't feel like a loser about listening to music while reading a story! I do it too! I actually do it while I write my story as well. I have a whole list of songs that help inspire this story in fact. I listen to them on repeat and drink chocolate milk in heroic quantities to get in the 'Rob/Rae' mood. What other songs do you listen to that remind you of Rob/Rae? I'd love to hear them and maybe even add them to my inspiration list. Glad to know I've got you at the edge of your seat, right where I want you! Muahaha! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**TastuKitty:** Thank you a million times over! I've read a lot of bad Teen Titan fics as well… but I know of a few gems! Yes, I suppose you're right… you're not pixilated… but it sounded good at the time! Haha. Anyways, hope you, my favorite doppelganger, continue to read and enjoy!

**Zaire:** Sorry I didn't update as fast as I promised! Hope you can forgive me and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Mysti-eyed:** Sorry about the cliffhanger my dear! I just thought it would spice things up a bit! Plus, it means I can do the evil laugh… muahahah! Heehee. Anyways, I think I've said this before, but I just adore how polite you are when you ask me to update! I just want to give you hugs! Anyways, hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Al the Pirate**: Al! Glad to see you are still reading and doubly glad that you enjoyed the dream sequence. It was devilishly fun to write! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Majestical:** How do I do it? Magic! Snort, snort! Haha… okay if you haven't seen the movie 'Bean' that line might seem really weird and random to you, so I hope you have! Anyways, glad to see you are still reading and enjoying!

**Mirumo:** Thanks for the reassurance that you will read until this fic is done… it makes me feel quite smug! Haha. Anyways, hope you continue to enjoy!

**Juliachan:** Yeah, a bit of twist with Robin answering the signal… had a lot of fun writing it! And I thought it would help visually with Raven in the robe… don't ask me why! Plus, I just liked the idea of Selina being as understanding about it all as she was. Raven needed that. Yikes… I'm beginning to think of them as real people! Haha. Anyways, I hope you addition to my story is not cured easily! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**CherryJade:** Actually… my true, evil goal is just to get you to keep reviewing my story! Muahaha! And it's working! Heehee. Anyways, sorry about the cliffhanger but I thought it might spice things up a bit… you know, keep you on your toes! And as for rainy Gotham weather… does it ever not rain there? Seriously, I vacationed there last month and it was rain rain rain rain rain! Haha, I'm loosing my mind. And as for your reward, here's the cookie and the long chapter might eventually show itself if I am feeling especially ambitious myself. 'The Prophecy' was good… though not nearly enough Rob/Rae for my liking! Thanks for that great compliment about making my story in to the show. Don't I wish! And feel free to vent, it's what I live for after all! I love long reviews… even if they are completely nonsensical and have nothing to do with my story… they make me feel like someone loves me! Haha. And I get all warm and fuzzy. And I agree "Robin loves Starfire" is no reason at all… and there is no proof I say! None at all! And even if there was I would stubbornly turn a blind eye! Haha! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Linnath:** Thank you! And how perceptive of you for knowing that Robin would be mad that Raven came after him… even if she did save his life! I give you cookies for knowing his character that well. As for the baby and the Teen Titans… you'll just have to keep reading! Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Doza:** Sorry that the dream-sequence was so confusing for you! Though I do confess that the dream was not meant to be all together coherent… most dreams aren't after all. Don't get to excited about Robin filling Batman's shoes just yet… after all, he's still fairly young and all together to full of pride to take over someone else's job. Plus who could honestly ever fill Batman's shoes? The Teen Titan's will still exist… but agreeably they are getting a bit old to keep up the same routine… Hope that was vague enough to make you curious! Hope you continue to read and enjoy! Love ya lots!

_Love to all!_


End file.
